Never Too Late
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: Ally is the new girl in Miami. She becomes friend with two girls meeting Austin in the process. Ally simply falls for Austin. However, she doesn't want to date him only because he's Darcy older brother. She finds out that Austin is addicted to drugs and has problems with bullies at school. Can she save him before it's too late? Austin/Ally, Trish/Dez/OC
1. Meeting You

Chapter 1: Meeting You

_Declaimer: I do not on Austin & Ally. Although, I do own this laptop and everything else I write._

_**A/N: Hello Lovelies, I finally made it. I decided to write my first Austin & Ally fan fiction. This story is about love, hurt, passion and pain. The characters will still have their personalities. However, I have my own twist and turns. Which means this story will have facts and troubles on teenage life. There will be bullying, violence, drugs and sex. Most of all, a crime will be committed between two of the characters. It definitely will be lots of happiness and love. Any who, I hope you everybody enjoy.**_

* * *

Hello, my name is Ally Dawson and I'm 16 years old. You see, I just moved to Miami, Florida with my father Lester Dawson. He owns a music store call Sonic Boom. I've been working here for the past week. I give music lesson to children and I'm also a sales girl at the store.

To be honest, I really do miss Texas a lot. I miss my friends, I miss my boyfriend and most of all I miss my mother Penny. My mother is an animal scientist. She researches on animals in the wild or any other animal for that matter. Her job is what led me to Miami today. She had to travel to Africa on a special mission. I decided to stay in Florida so I could finish up last two years of high school.

I'm a junior in high school now and let me tell you, I've never been so nervous in my entire life. These teenagers dress a lot different from me and they act extremely different from me. How will I fit in with people like this? I can't even sing in front of people without choking out. So how is someone like me going to make it through junior year?

"Sweetie, put those boxes in the backroom please." Lester asks.

"Sure dad." I reply picking up one of the boxes walking upstairs. The minute I came back downstairs, two girls were standing by the register waiting for me to assist. "Hi, how may I help you two ladies today?"

"Hi my name is Trish De la Rosa and this is my best friend Darcy Moon. We were wondering if you were hiring." Trish explains.

"No, she was wondering if you were hiring." Darcy says putting on a smile.

Trish glares at her before smiling back at me.

"I seriously don't know if where hiring. I will have to ask the owner." I explain.

Trish nods, "Okay, that's a start. We'll be waiting here for you."

"Cool, I'll be right back." I reply walking away. My father was in the storage room putting stuff away in boxes. "Dad, where are you?"

"Right over here pumpkin." He replies.

"This girl name Trish De la Rosa wants to know if where hiring or not?"

"Trish De la Rosa?"

I nod.

"I'm sorry Ally but no."

"Why not, I can really use the help?"

He narrows his eyes at me, "You want to know why Ally? That girl doesn't know how to keep a job more than two days. She's been trying to work here for a year and five months. If I hire someone it definitely won't be her."

"Dad don't you think that a little harsh? Can you at least give her a shot?"

"Ally, I don't want to talk about this anymore. You're working here. That's all that matters."

"But dad, I don't want to spend my junior year working and going to school. I'm 16 years old. I need some excitement in my life."

"And you'll get it. You just have to wait." He says walking out the back door.

"Ugh!" I shout heading back over to the front of the store.

"Hey what did he say?" Trish asks.

"Sorry, where not hiring any new employees." I reply.

"In other words, he's not hiring anybody by the name of Trish De la Rosa?" Darcy asks with a smirk.

I chuckle, "He said he has me and that all that matters. Lord only knows how much we need the help in here."

"So you're his daughter then?" Darcy asks.

"Yes, Ally Dawson. Nice to meet you." I reply shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you too." She says shaking my hand.

"Oh, cool book." Trish says picking up my journal.

"Don't touch my book." I say yanking it out of her hand.

They both stare at me in shock.

"I apologize. I just don't let anybody touch or read my books. It carries all my darks secrets and songs I write." I explain holding my journal up to my cheat.

"It cool, Trish doesn't know when to keep her hands to herself anyways." Darcy replies.

"Wait, you write songs?" Trish asks.

"Yes I do." I reply

Trish glances at Darcy.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? What gives?" Darcy asks.

"Tell her Darcy. Tell her about your older brother." Trish explains.

"I don't mean to cut in on your conversation, but what are you guys talking about?" I ask.

"Darcy wanted to know if you would like to write songs for her older brother Austin Moon. He can't write for shit anyways." Trish explains.

"What's that supposed to mean? I write his song and I think there pretty good lyrics." Darcy says in defends.

"Darcy as Austin manager and your best friend I'm going to tell you something I've been meaning to tell you a long time now. Your songs suck ass! It's been over 3 years and Austin still hasn't been discovered."

"What about you miss never come to a meetings on time. You're always late and you always have an excuse for everything. You can't even keep a job. That's the real reason why Ally father won't hire you."

"Darcy, no you didn't even go there?"

"Oh yes I did." Darcy replies getting up in her face.

"Ladies please, no fighting." I say standing in the middle of them. "I have no problem helping your brother out."

"No offence Ally, you're a sweet girl and everything. However, I don't think you can take on somebody like my older brother on by yourself. Austin has problems and that's the real reason why he can't become famous." Darcy admits.

"Why would you tell her something like that? Now she definitely won't write songs for Austin." Trish taunts.

"Please Trish. He might as well give up on this dream now, why he still has a chance. After all, Austin is a lost cause." Darcy spoke. "It was nice to meet you anyways Ally." She says walking out of Sonic Boom.

"Bye." Trish says waving to me.

I stared at the doorway totally confused about everything that just happened. Who is this Austin Moon guy and why is he a lost cause? It doesn't' matter to me, if he had problems or what his story was. I don't mind helping people out at the time of need. I just really wanted some friends.

* * *

It's been over 3 days since I've seen or heard from those girls. It's not like where friends or anything but it's nice to have somebody to talk too. It was my day off so I spent most of the day upstairs in the wreck room writing songs.

"I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take!" I just finished written Souble Take. I've been working on it all morning. This song definitely will be a huge hit. Too bad I will never be able to sing it in public.

"That was awesome." A strange voice speaks from behind me. I quickly turn around coming face to face with a really hot guy. He had blond hair, brown eyes and the most adorable smile I ever saw.

"What are you doing up here? Customers are not allowed in the wreck room." I explain.

"Well I found this really awesome harmonica and nobody was downstairs to assist me. Then I heard your song and it sounded amazing. But, I'm trouble by one thing though."

"What may that be?"

"You're singing the song with a minor key. It doesn't fit with the music. Here let me show you." Austin says sitting next to me on the piano. He started to play the piano using the same notes I just used but faster. "I'm gonna, make, make, make, you do a double take!"

"I guess it does sounds better." I tell him.

"You guess? It sounds awesome." He replies looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes of his. Chills ran down my spine. I never felt like this with a guy before. My ex-boyfriend Max never made me feel like this ever.

I smile, "Your right, it does sound awesome."

"Austin what's taking so long? I've been waiting down stairs for over 20 minutes." Dez asks.

"Sorry Dez. I got caught up." Austin replies.

"Wait, your name is Austin? You wouldn't happen to be Austin Moon by any chance would you?" I ask.

"So you heard of me? You must be a fan." Austin replies.

"Oh no I –"I didn't get to finish because that redhead guy Dez cut me off.

"Would you like an autograph personally signed by Austin Moon himself?" Dez asks taking out a photo of Austin.

"No thanks." I reply.

"You're lost then." Dez says.

"Austin I appreciate you helping me. But nobody supposed to be up here." I tell him.

Austin shrugs his shoulders, "It's cool. I just wanted to know how much this harmonica cost." He say playing the harmonica for me. "Awesome, it still has some old man spit in it."

My eyes widen and my mouth opened in disgusted.

"Cool, who's book is this?" Dez said opening my journal.

I walked over to Dez and snatch it from his hands. "Nobody touch my book!"

"Chill out princess it's just a book." Austin says standing next to Dez now.

"For your information, my name is Ally not princess. This book it's not just any old book. It's my journal and it holds sentimental values to me." I tell them.

They stared at me like I was crazy.

"Okay you lost me a book." Dez says. "What about you Austin."

"I think Ally would be really hot if she wasn't so uptight." Austin says still staring at me.

I turned red, "I think it's time for you guys to leave." I reply pushing them down the stairs and out the door.

"But you never told me how much this harmonica cost?" Austin asks.

"Keep it, it's free. It has some old man spit in it anyways." I say closing the door behind them.

_Darcy was right about Austin. That guy is really a lost cause and his friend Dez smelled like straight up refer. I wonder if Austin smokes weed too. Boy Ally, you sure know how to pick them._

* * *

It was now Saturday and school starts on Monday. I seriously couldn't wait to go to school because it was getting boring sitting around Sonic Boom all day.

"Hi, I was wondering how much these drum sticks cost?"

I look up to see who it was and their stood some really cute guy with brown hair and brown eyes. _Two really cute guys in one week. Ally your spoiled._

"Those are 4.99. It has a price tag right on the cover, see." I explain pointing to it.

"It had a price tag? Wow, I didn't see that before." He says.

I giggle, "It happens." I lie. "Would you like me to wrap it up for you?"

"Yeah sure." He replies passing them to me. "I would also like to have your name and number if that's okay."

My eyes lit up when he said that. "You want my name and number?"

He chuckles, "That's what I said. My name is Dallas by the way." He says sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Ally, Ally Dawson." I say knocking over the jar of guitar picks. "I am so sorry." I say walking around the counter to pick them up.

"It's fine Ally, don't worry about." Dallas says helping me pick them up. "I make mistakes all the time."

I smile at this, "You know what so funny. Your name after a city I grew up in."

"Cool, your city name is Dallas too?" he asks.

"Well yeah, it's a part of Texas State. You didn't know that?"

"No I didn't. I just thought my mom liked the name Dallas."

_Wow, this boy is lost of a few screws. Thank god for his looks because, he wouldn't have nothing else going for himself. Wait is that a football jacket? _

"Excuse me, what high school do you go too?" I ask.

"Marino High School." he replies.

"Me too." I say.

"Really? How come I never seen you there before?"

I look sideways at him, "Because I just moved here from Dallas, Texas."

"Oh okay, I see where you getting at. So what grade are you in? I'm a senior."

_How in the world did he make it to 12__th__ grade? _"I'm a junior." I reply.

"Awesome, I guess I'll be seeing you around school then."

I chuckle, "Yes you will." I reply tapping him playfully.

"Um, so…" he says passing his phone over to me.

"Oh, yeah! You want my number! Sorry, sometimes I forget." I say typing my number in his phone. "You can call me anytime."

"Don't worry, I will." He replies winking at me before walking out of the store.

Trish walks in right after he left and I just stared at the doorway daydreaming.

"Did I just see you exchange numbers with one of the most popular boys in school or do my eyes deceive me? Ally you have to tell me everything and I won't take no for an answer." Trish says.

"Your eyes do not deceive you Trish. He asks for my number so I gave it to him."

"I don't know how you did it, but I've been trying to get his best friends Trent attention forever now."

"Maybe your trying too hard."

"You think." Trish replies. "He walks past me like I'm invisible. You only been here a week and his best friend already want you. What does a girl got to do to get a really hot guys attention?" she asks.

"I don't know. It just comes naturally most of the time. Beside, I'm not that great with guys either."

"You could've fooled me. Anyways, guess who got a job at the Icy Cupcake Central?"

"I'm guessing you did." I reply.

"You got that right."

"So what time do you start?"

"Don't be silly Ally, I started this morning."

"Are you on break?"

"No, my break was over 2 hours ago."

"Trish! Are you crazy?"

"Now that I think about it, I better get going." She says about to walk out. "I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take."

"Wait Trish. Where did you hear that song from?"

"Austin Moon of course. He's finally came up with a hit song. It already made 3 million hits on YouTube."

"What's the name of the song?" I ask pulling out my laptop and turning it on.

"Double take." She replies.

I type the song in the YouTube search bar and Austin Moon name pop up. I click on the first video I saw finding out this was definitely was my song.

"That little weasel! He stole my song." I say looking over at Trish.

"No way, that was your song? You're really talented Ally."

"Thanks Trish, but this is not okay."

"But you said you didn't mind helping us out."

"I did say that. Then Darcy declines my help because she supposed it was a waste of time. Besides, Austin didn't even ask me if he could use my song."

"Then what are you going to do about it?" she asks.

"Give Austin a piece of my mind." I reply walking out of the store. "Wait a minute." I say walking back inside. "I don't even know where he lives."

"Don't worry, I do. I practically live at that house." Trish says.

* * *

We arrived at Austin house 20 minutes late. Trish was a really slow walker and we could've been here earlier, if it wasn't for Trish taking her time. Trish just walks up inside Austin Moons house without knocking.

"Aw Trish, I'm not waking inside somebody else without being invited in."

"Oh come on. Austin and Darcy parents are never really home as it is." Trish says walking me upstairs to Austin room.

"You're not going to just walk inside his room without knocking first are you?"

"Oh Ally, you don't know me very well. Of course I am." Trish smiles pushing open the door.

"Trish what the fuck!" Austin yells pulling up his pants. He had an amazing body, leaving hopes to every females imagination. "You couldn't knock first?" he asks throwing on a t-shirt.

"No I couldn't. You know I can't." Trish replies.

Austin looks over at me and smiles. "Hey I remember you. You work at Sonic Boom. What's your name again?"

"Ally Dawson." I reply nodding.

"That's right. What brings you two my room today Ally Dawson?"

"I want to know why you stole my song without ask me first?"

"Wait, what song?" he asks confused.

"Double Take. Don't you remember anything?"

"Sorry my memory is kind of foggy. Now that I think about it, I wonder why I was able to come up with a hit song so quickly. I didn't write it." He says not caring.

"You think!" I shout. "Those are my lyrics you stole Austin and your taking all the credit for it."

"What can I say? I'm really sorry Ally. Can you ever forgive me?" he asks putting on the puppy dog face.

"Well I guess, next time just ask me first." I tell him.

"What's going on in here?" Darcy asks walking inside with a towel on. "Ally, what are you doing here?"

"Austin stole Ally song without asking her first." Trish replies.

"I knew you didn't come up with that original song. You lied to me." Darcy says.

"Your point is Darcy? I thought I did. No need for you and Ally to have a Titty attack over it.

"I was not having a titty attack and I have every right to be mad at you. What you did was wrong. I take my music very seriously." I tell him.

"Call it what you want hot stuff. But you wouldn't have walked all the way over here if you didn't have a titty attack." He says.

"Oh hey, the girl from the music store is here." Dez says walking inside Austin room with a huge sandwich.

"You know what. I'm done talking to you. It's like talking to the atmosphere." I say.

"Good, because you talk too much. I don't know you from a can of paint and already, you talk way to good damn much." Austin says.

"WOOOO!" Dez shouts. "Good one Austin."

"What up!" they shout fist pumping.

I pick up the closes thing to me which was his baseball. "Wait, Ally what are you doing? That's my favorite baseball."

"Go fetch it then." I reply throwing it out of his window. "See you around Trish and Darcy." I say walking out there house.

"No, my baseball!" Austin yells looking out the window. "Ally, come back! I'm sorry!"

* * *

**A/N: So what you guys think? Let me know if I should continue with this story or not. Your reviews are very important to me. If I get a good amount of reviews I will update every once a week. Later.**


	2. Definitely Maybe?

**A/N: I just have to say I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes. I did some editing a couple of days ago and fixed it. Thanks for the support and reviews guys. I really appreciate it. Any who, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Definitely Maybe?

**Ally P.O.V**

Monday morning was finally here and another year of high school was starting. Truth is, I rather be at Marino High School then working at my father store. Don't get me wrong, I love working there and giving children music lessons. However, why does It feel like something else is missing? I've been feeling this way ever since I left Austin house Friday afternoon. What a jerk, I can't believe that I'm actually attracted to a guy like that. What is wrong with me?

Now here I am standing in front of Marino High School. Students at this school were giving me weird looks. Yeah I know I'm not from around here, but why stare at me like I'm some type of alien from outer space or something. I'm just as human as everybody else attending this god forsaking school.

"Hey Ally." Trish greets walking up to my lock.

"Hey Trish. How was your weekend?" I ask.

"Well I got fired Friday from the cupcake shop, than got another job at the magic store on Saturday and then they fired me this morning. What a trip right?" Trish replies.

"You know this isn't good thing? It could affected your job opportunities in the near future. Especially when you're an adult."

"Don't be silly Ally. Once my client Austin gets discovered I won't have to worry about a job anymore." She explains. "Oh, by the way, Austin is looking for you."

"I hope you didn't tell him I was attending this school."

"About that, I kind of told Austin. But I don't remember the exact words I said to him."

"Trish, why would you tell him I go here?"

"He's going to find out anyways. You're not exactly a hard person to fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"face it Ally, you dress weird."

"I'm from Texas! What more do you expect from me?"

"Hey Ally. How's it going?" Darcy asks.

"Nothing much. How about you?" I reply.

"Same. I wish you would've told me you were attending this high school earlier. I would've been a lot friendlier to you." she explains.

"It's okay. I'm not complaining." I tell her.

"No it's not okay. I should've been a more of a kinder person to you and show you around town." She says.

"Ally obviously been here before Darcy. Her father owns the music store." Trish says.

"I know that Trish. I'm just staying out of respect." Darcy says glaring at her.

"No it's fine, really." I tell them.

"Anyways, I have a newfound respect for you Ally. You told my brother to go fuck himself and threw his favorite autograph baseball outside the window. I however, always wanted to do that but never got the chance too. I just have to say, well done Ally, well done." She says clapping for me.

"Thanks I guess." I reply.

"What period do you have lunch?" Trish asked.

"7th period."

"Great! Make sure you come sit with us okay." Trish says.

I smile, "Okay."

_*The bell rings*_

"We'll see you later Ally." Darcy says walking to class with Trish.

"Bye!" I reply walking in the opposite direction. Before I could make it to my first period class I bump into another student in the corridor. "I am so sorry." I say picking up my books off the floor.

"No, it was my fought. I'm the one sorry." He says. Wait a second, I know that voice. I slowly look upwards to see who it was and there stood Austin right in front of me

"Oh it's you." I say quickly standing up about to walk away.

"Ally, please wait! Ally!" He shouts chasing after me.

"Leave me alone Austin."

"Just give me two minutes of your time."

"You got one minute. Go!"

"I'm truly sorry that I stole your song Ally. I seriously forgot that you were the one that wrote it and not me."

"And?

"Look Ally, you're an awesome songwriter and I would love for you work with me and become my business partner."

"What makes you think I would work with someone like you? You made fun of the way I talk."

"No I didn't. I love the way you talk."

My eye lit up in surprise when he said that.

"I mean your voice is fine. If I don't have any problems with it then why should you. Yeah sure you talk a lot, but you know what you're talking about. Oh my god, what am I saying? Let me start again."

"Are you finish Austin?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Good, your time is up. You have a good day Austin." I say brushing past him.

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

"I don't get it Dez. I think I lost my swag. I tried everything and she still won't forgive me." I say leaning against my locker.

"Maybe you should buy her something. Girl could be really difficult to understand." Dez says.

I chuckle, "Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe flowers or candy."

"Dez, this is not valentine's day! I'm trying to make her my business partner not my girlfriend."

"Really? You could've fooled me. I thought you were actually trying to woo her."

"Well, I'm not. This is only a partnership type of thing."

"Whatever you say. I still think you should give her the flowers and candy. It would make her feel good about herself."

"When did you become so smart? You haven't smoke for one day and already you think you know everything."

"Now that I think about it, I feel really weird without my weed."

"You'll get used to it. I stop smoking, doing cocaine and taking E pills. It's not worth the time, especially when you want to become a star like me."

"Plenty of people in Hollywood do it. It wouldn't make a differents if you continue to do drugs."

"You know what? You're absolutely right Dez."

"I know I am."

"What sup duffus?" Trent says hitting Dez upside the head.

"Don't you ever get tired with messing with us?" I ask seriously.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Austin. I guess you want that beat down I gave you last time." Trent says getting in my face.

"What beat down? You jump me. It wasn't a fair fight Trent. You never play fair." I say.

"Then let's go right now." Trent says pushing me back.

"I'm not going to fight you on the first day of school. That's not going to happen." I tell him.

"Yeah, just leave us alone!" Dez shouts.

"Trent, forget about them. They're not worth are time." Dallas says.

"Your right. They're not worth my time. They're not even worth the gum under my shoe." Trent taunts. His friends laugh at this, while I see nothing funny about it.

"That's the best you can come up with?" I ask getting pissed off.

"No, but I bet my fist could come up with something." He replies trying to hit me.

"Trent! Let it go!" Dallas yells holding him back.

"Whatever man, let's get out of here." Trent says walking inside the cafeteria.

"I hate him. I never hated somebody so much in my entire life." Dez explains.

"Me either. I still don't understand why Dallas chooses him as a friend over us. We were all best friends through grade school and middle school. Then he started to play football and things changed."

"Do you think it was because we were into doing drugs?"

"I don't know Dez. Maybe it was, so what. It's not like we were the only ones doing it. Dallas was just as bad as us. He did it through 8th grade and half of 9th."

"Maybe there is something wrong with us." Dez says.

"I don't think so. Come on, let's go get some lunch."

* * *

**Ally P.O.V**

"How the first day of school going for you Ally?" Darcy asks me.

"It wasn't that bad. All my classes were easy to fine and I really love all my teachers. Early this morning, I ran into your brother." I tell her.

"You did? What did he say?" Trish asks.

"Trish, I think she was talking to me." Darcy says.

"He asked me if I wanted to be his business partner."

"What did you say?" Darcy asks.

"I basically told him to take a hike." I reply.

"You told him to go take a hike? What does that even mean?!" Trish asks.

"It means she told him hell no and I respect her for that." Darcy replies with a smile.

"Oh come on Darcy! Give Austin a break here. Wouldn't you rather see if succeed then fall?" Trish asks.

Darcy nods, "Yeah, I would rather him succeed then fall. That's no excuse for what he said and did to Ally."

"What did he do to her besides steal her song by accident?" Trish argues.

"Do you hear yourself? How can somebody steal a song by accident? It doesn't make sense."

"Guy's he apologize to me this morning. Trust me I'm over it." I say,

"If you're over it, why did you tell Austin no then?" Trish asks.

"I –I guess my pride got the best of me. I never really shut out somebody before today. You know what, your right. I change my mind. I'm gonna become Austin business partner."

Trish squirts in excitement, "Thank you so much Ally. You're the best."

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Darcy asks.

"No! But I'll figure it out." I reply.

"Hi Ally." Dallas greets.

"Hi Dallas." I reply.

"How you liking this school so far?"

"It's not so bad. How was your first day back?"

"Fine, I guess." He replies glance over at Darcy before looking back at me. "I got to go. I'll call you later alright."

"I definitely will be waiting." I smile.

"So you and Dallas huh?" Darcy asks.

"He's cool. Very sweet and cute, but not that bright."

"Did you know I used to date him all through middle school?" Darcy admits.

My eyes widen, "No, Trish didn't tell me that."

"Oh course she didn't. She's Trish."

"Hey! I resent that." Trish says.

"Will it be a problem for you if I talk to him?" I ask.

"No, not really. I'm actually into somebody else." She smirks.

"Please don't tell me this is about Dez again?" Trish asks throwing on a disgusted look.

"You like Dez?" I ask.

"I always liked Dez. He may be weird but I always had a thing for him."

"What about Dallas?"

"I had a crush on Dallas too and he had a crush on me. You can have a crush on two people at once."

"Believe me I know that." I say. _I'm in the same predicament right now. I like Austin and Dallas._

"Hey sorry where late." Austin says sitting next to me at the table.

"Guess what Austin? Ally here has something to tell you." Trish says.

"Thanks Trish for the announcement." I say glaring at her.

"What do you have to tell me Ally?" he asks.

"I decided to become your business partner and write songs for you."

"Really? Awesome! I can't wait to start. Give me a hug." Austin says.

I roll my eyes, "Well alright." I say hugging him.

"Why are Trent and his friend staring at us?" Trish asks.

"We ran into some trouble with them in the hallway 10 minutes ago." Dez replies.

"What do you mean trouble?" I ask looking back and forth at Austin and Dez.

"Just say Trent and I don't see eye to eye." Austin replies.

"Are you at least cool with Dallas?" I ask shyly.

"How do you know Dallas?" Austin asks

"Your new partner here is talking to Dallas." Darcy says.

"You're not seriously thinking about going out with him are you?"

"I don't know Austin. Why do you even care?"

"You know what, forget about it. Do what you want." Austin says getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going Austin? Dez asks.

"I going outside for some fresh air." He replies walking outside of the cafeteria.

"I'll be right back you guys." I say leaving after him.

"Oh yeah, they like other." Dez says.

"How would you know?" Trish asks. "She likes Dallas."

"I agree with Trish. There's no way Ally has a crush on a guy like my brother." Darcy says.

* * *

**Austin P.O.V**

"Austin! I can't believe your making me chase after you!" Ally shouts.

"Then do yourself a favor. Don't!" I shout glancing back at me.

"Can you stop and tell me why you just left the cafeteria like that?! I don't see what I did so wrong!

"You didn't do anything wrong Ally."

"Then why did you walk out?"

"Because I –"

"Wait, are you jealous?"

I chuckle. "No why would you say something like that?"

"Austin admitted it. You like me don't you?"

"I do like you. You're awesome, but I don't want thing to become weird between us if you started to date Dallas."

"That! You don't have to worry about because I hardly know him." She agrees.

"Cool. I just want be careful around him okay."

"I will. Austin, were you friends with Dallas at one time?"

I nod, "Yes, we were best friends for a very long time. As we got older Dallas got into sports while Dez and I got into music. He became friends with Trent and that's when are friendship was over."

"That's mess up." Ally says.

"I know right."

"I feel bad for you. You must really miss him." She says

"Well don't, people come and go all the time. Dallas is a done deal."

"Like my mom."

"What do you mean?"

"She comes and goes all the time. I love her job and everything. Although, I can't remember the last time we did anything together."

I chuckle, "My parents insist that Darcy and I spend lots of time with them. We just sneak away when they are not paying attention to us."

Ally laughs, "That's funny."

"I really like talking to you Ally. I feel like I known you forever.

"Me too Austin." she agrees giving me a hug. "Now let's go back inside partner."

"You don't have to call me that. "I tell her.

Ally giggles, "I know. it felt good saying it."

* * *

**Dallas P.O.V**

"That's the girl you like?" Trent asks.

"Yeah, she's hot isn't she?" I reply.

"She got a little something, something going on."

"What should I do about her?"

"Do what every guy does best. Tell her what she wants to here."

"What about Austin?"

"What about him. He's nobody. Look, if he gets in the way tell her about his drug addiction. I'm sure Ally wouldn't want anything to do with him after that." Trent smirks.

"Good idea Trent." I smirk.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was up to everyone likings. The drama with begin starting chapter 3. Please review and let me know what you think. See you next week for another update.**


	3. Shame On You

Chapter 3: Shame On You

Nearly a month has past by and Austin and I were starting to become the best of friends. Every weekend, we would hang around my father music store writing songs upstairs in the wreak room. Yeah, Austin and I were getting along just swell. We made a prefect team. I have to admit, I think I like Austin a little more than I expected.

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" Austin yells.

"Huh?" I reply coming back into reality.

He chuckles, "Are you okay because you're starting to freak me out?"

"I'm fine." I say yawning. "Just a little tired. How long did we stay up for?"

Austin smiles, "We've been up since 11pm last night writing songs."

"Are you serious and we didn't get any sleep?"

"Oh course we did. We had a two hour nap. By the way, you sound really cute when you snore." He chuckles again.

"I do not snore!" I shout turning red.

"Yes you do. But don't worry about it. We all snore when we're really tired. Yours just happens to sound adorable."

"Austin, stop saying things like that your making me blush."

"I know. I just like egging you on." He says with a smirk. Austin gets up from his seat grabbing for his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I want pancakes. Come on let's go get breakfast. My treat."

"You don't have to pay for me if you don't want to."

"Ally, I insist. Please don't argue about food."

"Well…if you insist." I say grabbing my sweater then leaving out the wreak room.

"There goes your boyfriend." Austin says talking about Dallas.

"He is not my boyfriend. Dallas and I are just friends." I tell him.

"Could've fooled me. Look! Your boyfriends waving to you." He says nodding over at Dallas. I look over at Dallas and there he was sitting at the food court with his friends. He waves at me before eating his breakfast again. I quickly wave back walking inside the diner. "So when the big date?"

"There is no date Austin. Why is this so important to you?"

Austin shrugs, "It's not. Anyways, what would you like to eat Ally?"

"I want a southern omelet."

"One southern omelet and your famous buttermilk smiley face pancakes please." He says talking to the waitress.

"Anything for my favorite costumer." She replies walking away.

"Wow, people must really like you here." I say.

"I do come here a lot." Austin smiles.

_God I love his smile. I melt every time I think about it. What am I supposed to do about Austin? I'm really starting to like him to the point when I get really nervous and start nibbling on my hair. Then I again, I couldn't date him. He's Darcy older brother and I never couldn't do that to her. She and I became very close in the past couple of weeks._

"Austin Moon, it's been a long time." A girl speaks standing in front of our table.

"Cassidy." Austin says standing up. "What are you doing here? When did you get back?"

"I came back a couple of days ago." Cassidy replies.

"Well I guess this calls for a welcome back hug." Austin says giving her a hug.

_I was startled. Who is this girl? She was pretty with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Now I'm completely jealous of this girl and I don't even know her._

"Oh Austin, you don't know how much I missed you." Cassidy says pulling away from him.

"I missed you too Cassidy." Austin says. "Oh, how rude of me. Cassidy this is my friend and song writing partner Ally Dawson. Ally this is my ex-girlfriend Cassidy."

"It's nice to meet you Ally." She says shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I reply trying to put on my best smile.

"Great, foods here." Austin says.

"I made it just how you like it Austin." The waitress says. "You guys enjoy." She tells us before leaving.

"Well I'll see you later Austin. Call me tonight okay." Cassidy says.

"Definitely." He replies looking at her walk away.

I clear my throat trying to get his attention.

"Oh sorry about that. Let's eat." He says stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

_I'm screwed._

* * *

"Darcy, what do you know about Cassidy?"

"Wrong move Ally." Trish speaks.

"Cassidy? What about her?" Darcy replies.

"She was at the Melody Diner today and Austin kind of…"

"Let me guess. He forgot you were there getting lost in Cassidy eyes right?"

"Yes, that exactly what I'm trying to say." I reply.

"You want to know something about "little miss prefect"?" Darcy quotes with a serious expression on her face.

"I guess."

"She's a manipulative bitch who only cares about herself."

"What did she do?" I ask.

"She the reason why Austin and I aren't close anymore. Austin when out with her over year ago and everyone thought she was so cool but me."

"I even fell for her charm when we were working at the Melody diner together. The more I got to know her the more she became a bitch. She even got me fired from my job."

"Trish you did that to yourself." Darcy says. "Anyways Ally. Cassidy and I would argue all the time about Austin. Then when I told Austin about is fake ass girlfriend he chooses her over me and our relationship was never the same afterwards."

"Where did she go all this time?" I ask.

"On tour with her band. The same band Austin was in before she sold him out. My brother was dying to go on tour with her. He wouldn't stop talking about it. Then she broke up with him a couple of days before leaving. She told him there was no room for him in band anymore. Breaking his heart into little pieces. Come to find out, she was dating the lead singing of Code plan."

"That's really mess up." I tell her.

"Yeah it really is." Trish nodded.

"For 7 months after she left Austin stop singing and he got worst. I can't really tell you what happen. I just think it's best if he told you himself. All I could tell you is that Austin became better and he changed his life around in the past 5 months. Well at least that's what I thought."

I stared at her trying to put all the pieces together. What happen to Austin when Cassidy left? Why did she come back? What secret is he hiding? Should I be worried? All these thoughts ran thought my mind. What am I going to do about him?

"How do I look for my date tonight?" Darcy asks.

"You're going on a date? With who?" I reply.

"She going on a date freckled face Dez." Trish answers.

"How and when?" I ask.

Darcy explains, "Earlier this week. He finally got the clue that I liked him. It took him 5 years but it was worth the wait."

"You seriously need help because your taste in man is just off." Trish says.

"You wasn't saying that when I was dating Dallas."

"Because he is hot and so is his best friend. Maybe it's time for me to take matter into my own hands and asks Trent out."

"Why not, it's 2014 everybody doing it." I tell her.

"Trish if you ask him out then you'll look like a fool. Trent is a complete jackass if you ask me."

"I hardly know him except for the fact that Dallas talks about him a lot. I mean like a lot, a lot." I say.

"Hey, how about this. You go on a date with Dallas and I'll go on a date with Trent. We could double date together."

"I don't know about this Trish. Double dates don't always go too well."

"It will be fine. Don't worry, I got this." She says with a smile.

"You're crazy Trish" Darcy says flat out. "I have to go, wish me luck." She says leaving us in her bedroom.

* * *

The next day we were all at the food court waiting for Austin to arrive. I haven't heard from him since we left the Melody Diner yesterday morning. It wasn't like him and I'm starting to wonder why.

"Where's Austin? We've been waiting for him for almost an hour." Trish complains.

"That's funny. I waited for you longer than that." Darcy smirks.

"Don't mess with me today Darcy." Trish says.

"Why? Because you're Pmsing?" Dez asks playing around.

"Darcy! Get your boyfriend before I smack him from here to Canada." She says.

Darcy laughs, "Relax Trish. It was only a joke."

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Trish says putting on a serious face.

Darcy rolls her eyes, "You are seriously being a buzz kill right now."

Dez whispers in Darcy ear, "I think she needs to get laid."

"That's it!" Trish yells chasing after Dez.

"Darcy! Put your dog on a leash will you!" Dez yells running around the table.

"Would you two please relax and sit down!" Darcy shouts.

"Do they always act like this?" I ask.

"Always." Darcy replies narrowing her eyes at me.

"Guy's I'm here!" Austin announces. He was hold onto Cassidy hand getting everyone attention including mine.

"Holy shit! You're shitting me right?!" Darcy asks.

"Darcy please just listen." Austin says. "Cassidy and I are back together. People make mistakes and we move on from it."

"Like hell!" Darcy shout looking over at Cassidy. "You will never be a part of this family. You may have my brother wrap around your figure but you don't fool me."

"Sorry you feel that way about me Darcy. I love your brother and he loves me. Nothing going to ever change that. Not even you." Cassidy explains with a smile on her face.

"Trish hold me back before I hurt this bitch." Darcy says.

"Darcy why can't you accept this?" Austin asks.

"Fuck you Austin." She replies.

"Come on Darcy. Let's go for a walk. I'll even buy you your favorite ice cream Sunday." Dez says pulling Darcy away. "I'll call you later Austin."

"Alright Dez." Austin says.

"Congratulation Austin. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find my future hubby." Trish says about to leave. "Are you coming Ally?"

"Just a minute." I reply looking over at Austin and Cassidy. "Well Austin."

"Please don't tell me you too Ally?" Austin asks.

"No of course not. I hardly know Cassidy. I'm happy for you if you're happy Austin." _Liar….._

Austin smiles, "Thanks Ally, it means a lot to me."

"Yes Ally, this means a lot to him." Cassidy repeats putting on a fake smile.

_This Bitch! _"Any who, gotta go." I say walking away with a weird expression on my face.

* * *

Trish and I walked around the broad walk doing nothing. This day turned out to be really dull. "Darcy was right about Cassidy." I tell Trish.

"Darcy usually is right about a lot of things. It's like she has magical powers or something. I could never figure it out." Trish explains.

"I told Austin I was happy for him and he was surprise about my answer, then here comes Cassidy repeating what Austin said as a smart remark. I was very offended by it. That girl has some serious issues."

"There goes Trent and Dallas." Trish says in excitement. "Hey guys! Over here!" she waves.

_I'm starting to think Trish wasn't listening to anything I said._

"Hey Ally and Trish." Dallas greets hitting Trent by the elbow.

"What up ladies." Trent says.

"Nothing much. Ally and I were just taking a walk around the broad walk." Trish explains.

"Cool, do you guys want to hang out with us?" Dallas asks looking at me.

"Sure, we will love too." Trish answers for me.

Dallas chuckles, "I think I was talking to Ally."

"Sure, why not." I reply.

"Great." Dallas smiles.

Dallas and I were now sitting on the beach while Trish and Trent were playing by the shore.

"Do you think he like Trish?" I ask Dallas.

"I don't know, maybe. Trent could be weird like that. You never know what he thinking." Dallas replies.

"Oh okay."

"Ally, I've been meeting to ask you this a month now. Will you go out on a date with me?"

_Think Ally think! _"Sure, I love too."

"Awesome, I really like you a lot Ally. You're beautiful, smart and all the above."

"Thank you Dallas."

"It took me over a month to say that to you."

I have to admit, I like Dallas but I like Austin even more. Maybe if I start getting to know Dallas I could get over my crush on Austin. Who am I kidding, I'm overwhelmed with all these feeling and I don't know what to do anymore. What Austin did today "shocked" all of us. Especially me.

"I like you too Dallas." I reply laying down on his chest. I didn't want him to see me cry. I never been that person to show my emotions and I won't start now.

"Are you ready for me to take you home?" he ask me.

"Yeah, let's go." I reply wiping my tears away.

He took me home that night. I laid in my bed thinking about Austin. It felt like somebody stab me through the heart. Why am I feeling this way? It's not like Austin and I ever when out. God, why did my mother make me move to Miami? I was fine before I met him and I should be fine now. I need to stay focus on getting into a performance arts school. Boys should be the furthest thing from my mind.

* * *

**A/N: I had to add Cassidy into the story. Even though she was in one episode, for some reason I thought she had this mean side to her. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, I'm glad this story is getting more viewers. It really means a lot to me. Please continue to review and let me know what you think. I will be back early next week with a new chapter. Ta-ta.**


	4. Dazed and Confused

Chapter 4: Dazed and Confused

**Austin POV**

"Austin! How does this top look on me?" Cassidy asks.

"Huh!" I replied glancing at her. "It looks great Cassidy."

"You said that about the last five shirts I try on. What gives?" she asked sitting next to me.

"It's just that I was supposed to meet up with Ally at Sonic Boom over an hour ago."

"Why do you hang out with her again?" she asked rudely.

"Well she's my friend, that's one. She also writes awesome song by the way."

"You know what I think? I think you're spending a little too much time with this Ally girl and you need to focus more on me."

"The last time I put you first before everybody else you left me out in the cold."

"Oh come on Austin. That was a year ago. Get over it! Let's leave everything in the past and start anew." She says playing with my collar.

"Your right. I'm happy were back together." I lie.

"Me too, boogie." She says kissing me gently on the lips. "Now, how do you really like this shirt I'm wearing?"

* * *

I ran over to Sonic Boom as fast as I could, right after I drop off Cassidy at her house. When I arrive there I saw Dallas arms wrap around Ally waist, and for some reason I got really mad. _Wait a second! What is Trent doing here with Trish? Trent doesn't even like her like that. Something not right._ That's when I finally decided to walk inside and play it cool.

"Hey Austin." Ally greets with a grin.

"Hey Ally. I'm sorry I'm late for our meeting." I tell her.

"Don't worry about it. I reschedule for tomorrow." She says.

"Where's Dez and Darcy?"

"They when out for pizza." she replies.

"Oh."

"Ally, I gotta get going. I will pick you up at 7 for our date tonight." Dallas says kissing me on the cheek. _I should slap those lips off his face. How dare he kiss Ally on the cheek? Oh my god, what am I saying?_

"Okay, see you later Dallas." Ally says waving goodbye.

Trent gives Trish a kiss on the forehead before leaving the music store with Dallas. Trish looked extremely happy, especially Ally.

"Holy crap! I was supposed to be back from my break two hours ago." Trish says looking down at her phone. "I have to Jet. Later guys." She says leaving the store.

"So you and Dallas huh?" I ask Ally.

"He asked me out on a date at school this week and I said yes." Ally replies.

"But why?"

"What do you mean "but why"? Dallas is a cool guy. He's always nice to me and he brought me pickles today. He even bought my favorite brand." She says showing me the jar of pickles.

"Really Ally pickles? That is so corny."

"It may be corny to you but it means something to me. I don't know if you notices but I'm not exactly your average girl. I don't care if a guy gives me a jar of pickles instead of flowers. It's the thought that counts.

"Please Ally; don't start getting all girly girl on me now."

"Well I hate to break it to you. I'm a girly…"

"Whatever, did you finish up the song?"

"Yup, it's called "Can't do it without you"." She replies passing the song sheet over to me.

"Great! I will look over it tonight. Did Trish at least book me a performance at Sam's next week?"

"Yes she did."

"So when do I preform?"

Ally looks at her wrist, "You preform Friday at 8:15 pm."

"Why is it written on your wrist?"

"I don't know." She replies rolling her eyes. "For some reason Trish likes to leave her notes on me."

"Typical Trish."

"Anyways, what took you so long to get here?"

"Cassidy wanted to me go shopping with her. I was only supposed to stay with her for a hour, but then that hour turned into 4 hours. I forgot how much I hate shopping with her."

"That's what happens when you have a girlfriend that loves to shop and spend money."

"Cassidy didn't even spend her own money. She used some of the money I saved up from working at the Melody Diner this past summer."

"Austin! Why would you let her do that?"

"Because she is my girlfriend Ally and I don't want to make it seem like I can't do anything for her. Sometimes boyfriends have to make sacrifices."

"No you don't. If I was you girlfriend I would never make you spend all that money you worked hard for. That's not the way it should be." Ally explains. "If you asked me I say your girlfriend is a gold… gold…"

"Gold-digger?"

"That's exactly what I was trying to say. I'm just not used to calling females out their names."

"Cassidy is not a gold-digger Ally. She far from it."

"Yeah sure, whatevas." She says walking upstairs.

"And what about you huh? Don't you see that Dallas and Trent are only using you and Trish?" I asks following after her. "He hardly knows you and already he's make his move."

"I hardly knew you and you were kind of a jerk to me. But somehow I looked pass that and you became my best friend."

I stared at Ally in surprise. I was happy to hear that she thought of me as her best friend. I think of her as my best friend too. This doesn't change anything. I still don't trust Dallas and Trent.

"Ally, I think of you as my best friend too. That doesn't mean I want you to go on this date with Dallas."

"Oh sure! But Trish gets to go on her date with Trent huh."

"I don't want her to go out with him either. I'm only looking out for you guys."

"Don't! I could take care of myself. Whether you like it or not, I'm going out with Dallas." She say brushing pass me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for my book."

"It's right here." I say taking it off the top shelf.

"Thank you, but don't touch my book." She says yanking it out of my hand.

I shake my head, "I'm out of here Ally. I'll catch up with you later."

"Yeah, just don't forget our meeting at 3 pm sharp tomorrow, okay." She explains.

"I won't."

* * *

"Hey Austin, I got the stuff you wanted." Dez says putting his backpack down on my bed.

"Good." I say looking through it. I took out one bag of weed and the other bag was cocaine."

"So what up? I thought you quit?" he asks.

"I thought so too." I reply looking for something to roll the weed up with. "Dez where's the Philly?"

"Oh gosh! I totally forgot about that. You want me to go back out and get one?"

"No, I think I have one somewhere around here." I reply looking through my dresser. "Yup, got it!"

"Is this about Cassidy? That's why you're doing this again?"

"Nope!"

"Then why are you doing this? I don't get it. You were doing so good without drugs."

"Because I'm totally out of my fucking mind, that's what." I say starting to roll up the weed.

"Hey! Don't get antsy with me Mr. Grumpy pants. Nobody told you to get back with Cassidy."

"This is not about Cassidy!" I yell turning red.

"Jeez okay!" Dez says putting his hands out in defends. "Don't have a titty attack."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't worry about it." Dez says. "If this is not about Cassidy then who is it about?"

"It's about Ally. She's going on a date with Dallas tonight and for some reason I don't want her to go."

"Too bad. Ally and Dallas are prefect for each. Everyone talking about them at school."

"Dez, what are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear? They are one of Merino High cutest couples. The whole school want them to be together."

"Not everybody, as in me." I say pointing to myself. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Maybe because your too busy focus on Cassidy all the time."

I nod in shame, "What's wrong with me Dez?"

"Let's see…by the looks of it, you look stress out. When's the last time you and Cassidy had sex?"

"We don't, I jerk off twice a day. Any who! That's not what I meant by the question."

"What did you mean?"

"I think I might be falling in love with Ally." I admit

Dez eyes widen in shock as he drops his can of soda on the floor.

"I know, sounds crazy right? I through getting back with Cassidy would change that and it hasn't. I don't want to be in love with a girl I consider my best friend and partner. I like having things the way they are. She makes it harder for me to focus when I'm round her. I just can't stop staring at her. She is awesomely fantastic.

"Okay, when you use big words like that, then I know you are telling the truth. However, do you think doing drugs again is going to help you to stop thinking about Ally?"

I shrug my shoulders, "It's worth the try. Smoke with me."

"Geez I don't know Austin. I don't think Darcy would like that."

"She doesn't have to know." I say smoking before passing it to him.

Dez rolls his eyes, "Okay, but just one and that's it!"

"You got it, just one. Then afterwards maybe you could sniff some cocaine with me."

"HUH?" Dez gasps with wide eyes.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"What is this place?" I asks looking around.

"My uncle restaurant." Dallas replies.

"I know that, but what is it called?"

"Oh it's called Rusty Pelicans."

"Why did your uncle name a restaurant after a pelican?" I ask taking my seat.

"He didn't, my grandfather did. I think he obsessed with birds or something."

"Oh okay." I reply blankly.

"Stop asking questions Ally. Where here to have a good time." Trish says to me before smiling back at Trent.

"It's fine Trish. I don't mind Ally asking me questions. I love when she talks.

Trent rolls his eyes not exactly caring what his best friend thinks. "I" on the other hand didn't know how to stop blushing.

"Ally are you blush?" Trish asks. "Trent look! Ally blushing."

"I am not." I lie.

"There's no reason for you to lie Ally. Your feeling what my man's said. That's cool." Trent explains.

I weakly chuckle, "Well I guess, kind of."

"Leave her alone guys." Dallas says putting his arm around me. "What would you like to eat Ally?"

"This place is expensive. Are you sure this isn't going to be too much money?"

"Don't worry about it. I get a huge discount here." Dallas explains.

"Oh! Well in that case let's see what they have here." I say looking thought the menu.

* * *

**Austin POV (Meanwhile)**

"Do you think she's enjoying herself?" I ask high as a kit.

"Probably, Trish told Darcy that Dallas was taking them to his uncle's restaurant. I heard it was awesome sauce." Dez replies.

"That place is expensive. How can a guy like me ever top that?"

"Austin, your parents own the most successful mattress store in Miami. I'm sure you can top that."

"No I can." I say standing up. "I will never be able to top that."

"Once you become a star, you will be able to top that. Anyways, I got the munches. What you got to eat in here?"

"I don't know, but I'm hungry too and I want pancakes."

"Let's make some then."

"I'm too lazy. Let's go to the diner."

"Okay." Dez says closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Thanks for dinner Dallas. The food was great." I smile.

"No problem." He says looking at the bill. Trent you put down $22 dollars for you and Trish meal and I will put down $25 for me and Ally meal."

Trent checks his pockets, "Shit! I left my wallet at home. Trish can you pay for me baby?"

"Sure Trent." Trish replies going inside her purse. She takes out $22 dollars and puts it down on the table.

I can't believe this asshole! He just didn't want to pay for the meal. What a jerk! He is definitely not getting any from me for Christmas.

"Ready to go Ally?" Dallas asks.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**Austin POV**

"You better slow down on those pancakes before you choke half to death." Dez says.

"I can't. I'm so hungry." I say stuffing more pancakes in my mouth.

"Okay no more! That's your 3 stack of pancakes and I won't have you eat anymore." Dez says taking away my pancakes.

"Dez give me the pancakes." I depended in all seriousness.

"No! I refuse."

"I said give me the fucking pancakes!"

Dez leaves money on the table. "You have to catch me first." He says running out of the diner.

"Dez get back here with my pancakes!" I yell chasing after him.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Ally come with me to Darcy house?" Trish asks.

"What for?" I reply.

"Slumber party duh!" she shouts.

"I guess I could do that." I tell her.

"So you don't want me to drop you home then?" Dallas asks.

"No, I'll just tell my father I'm sleeping over at Darcy house." I explain.

"Okay, whatever you say." He says.

"Wait! Is that Dez running with a stack of pancakes and Austin is chasing after him?" Trish asks looking out the window.

"Where!" I shout looking out the window. "That is them."

"Told you." Trish says.

"Those guys are idiots. Look at them. They're fighting over pancakes in the middle of the street. They seriously need help." Trent says.

"Don't call them idiots. Don't ever call them that." I tell him.

Trent shakes his head and chuckles, "Whatever you say home girl."

"Don't call me home girl. Dallas, let me out here please."

"Why?" Dallas asks.

"I wanna see if my friends are okay." I reply. "I'll call you tomorrow okay." I say getting out of his truck.

"Ally wait!" Dallas says getting out of his truck. He walks up and kisses me on the lips. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Let me guess to 2 months." I reply.

"Later gorgeous." Dallas says getting inside his truck. He winks at me before driving off.

"Come on Ally." Trish says pulling me to the sidewalk. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh look! It's Trish and Ally." Dez says.

"No shit Sherlock's. Dez why are you running outside with pancakes in your hands and Austin why were you chasing after him?" Trish asks.

"I see somebody back from their date." Austin says talking to me. "Did you have fun Ally?"

"Yeah I did." I reply.

"Did you give your boyfriend a kiss goodnight?" he asks.

"Uh, uh…."

"Don't tell me you didn't see that make-out scene in the middle of the road?! I know I did!" Trish shouts.

"Thank you Trish." I say narrowing my eyes at her.

"You're welcome." She replies.

"You and Dallas are finally together? Congratulations Ally." Dez says.

"No me and Dez are not together, yet." I stated.

"Yet? So you're thinking about going out with him?" Austin asks.

"I might, I don't know. Can we just go inside the house please?" I ask walking down the block to Austin house.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going out with him." Austin says opening the front door.

Dez and Trish walks inside the house leaving us behind. "We'll see you guys upstairs." Trish says.

"Why does it matter if I go out with Dallas? He good to me Austin and I'm happy."

"What if I don't want you to go out with him?"

"Your dating Cassidy remember? So you have no right to say who I can and cannot go out with –"

At that moment Austin pulls me into a passionate kiss. I didn't register the kiss at first but after 10 second of kissing him. I wrap my arms around his neck, making it easier for me to reach him. Chills ran down my spine and fireworks were all I could think of. I could totally feel my legs beginning to go limp. I can't believe I'm was falling head over heels for Austin Moon.

"I can't believe I just did that." Austin says with his eyes still close.

I smelled a certain scent on him when we kissed. But I couldn't make out what it was at first. "Austin, were you smoking weed?"

"What?" He asks opening his eyes.

"You heard me? Were you smoking weed?"

"Um, I think Dez is calling me. I'll be right their Dez!" he shouts running up stairs.

Something was seriously up with Austin and I think I'm about to find out what it is.

* * *

**A/N: That's is the end of this chapter. More to come soon. Please review. I will update next week. Byes.**


	5. Stolen

Chapter 5: Stolen

**Ally POV**

I can't believe Austin kissed me yesterday night. There I was having a conversation with him about Dallas and then he lays the big one on me. What is the deal with him anyways? Why did he kiss me? I thought he was so in love with Cassidy and we would never be nothing more than friends. The fact that he kissed me only screwed up my head even more. I really, really like Austin but I feel like he hasn't been completely honest with me.

"Ally what are you doing?" Darcy asks standing by the door way.

"I'm just brushing my teeth." I replied.

"Ally you've been brushing your teeth for 20 minutes. Now come on, let's go down stairs. I'm making breakfast." She says about to leave.

"Darcy! Wait!"

"Yeah what's going on?" she asks stopping in track.

"I need to ask you something."

Darcy squint her eyes at me "About what…? Is this about Dallas?"

No! It's about your brother. Last night I smelled a certain odor on his clothing and I don't mean to be in his business or anything, but does Austin smoke weed?"

"No he used to. Now that you told me this I'm starting to think otherwise. And I bet that bitch Cassidy has something to do with it."

"Please Darcy. I would like to keep this conversation between you and I."

"No Ally, you don't get it. Once he starts back up on the drugs again, he –" Darcy was lost for words

My eyes widen in shock, "Wait! You mean to tell me that Austin used to do drugs?"

"See I knew this was going to be too much for you to handle. I'm so stupid! I should've never opened my big mouth." She says getting upset.

"It's not your fault Darcy. I was going to find out sooner or later, right?"

Darcy sobs, "Ally, you weren't supposed to find out like this. I was wrong for saying it in the first place. This is why I don't make friends now. I'm afraid they will judge me because of my brother."

"I will never judge you Darcy. You turned out to be one of my bestest friends and I will never make fun of you because of something your brother used to do in the past. That's not how I am."

"You're too nice and that will always be your down fall."

"You don't like the way I am?"

"No I do. I'm just not used to having girls around like you. I'm really glad where friends though."

"Oh okay. " I say with a small smile.

"Best friends." She corrected.

A huge smile appears on my face. "I'm glad we're best friends too."

"Yoo-hoo hello?" Trish says . "People are hungry downstairs."

"I'll be down in a second Trish." Darcy says rolling her eyes.

"Okay, but I'm eating my bacon without eggs and toast, whether you like it or not." Trish says.

"Whateva's." Darcy replies.

* * *

After Darcy and I had our conversation. I took my time walking downstairs to the kitchen. I was extremely nervous about seeing Austin this morning. What am I going to say to him? I'm not completely mad at him. However, I am overwhelmed about everything that happened in the past 9 hours. I even caught myself chewing on my hair again, that's how bad it is.

"Good morning Ally." Dez greets.

"Good morning Dez and Austin." I reply.

Austin didn't say a word to me. So I felt some type of way about it. He just sat their eating his food like I was invisible.

"YO!" Darcy shouts getting his attention. "Didn't you here Ally say good morning to you? Rude much."

"Oh, my bad Ally. Good morning." Austin says. _That was definitely a slap in the face._

"Ally, do you want your eggs fried hard or scrambled?" Darcy asks.

"Scrambled please." I reply.

"Darcy." Dez speaks. "Can you also make me some more scrambled eggs? I like the way you make them."

"Sure thing Dezzy cakes. " Darcy replies. "By the way, you and I need to have a long talk later." Darcy says.

"Is this about the shirt?" Dez asks anxiously.

"No this is not about my shirt. I actually like the shirt your wearing today."

"Is it about my pants?"

"No Dez is definitely not about your pants. Let's just talk about this later okay." Darcy replies.

"Cool it Dez." Austin whispers in his ear.

"I can't do this Austin. I can't lie to my girlfriend." Dez says standing up.

"Dez don't!" Austin shouts.

"I can't take this anymore! Austin and I smoke weed last night, then afterwards we sniffed cocaine. There! I said it!" Dez admits.

"What! You guys sniffed cocaine too?" Darcy asks.

"Way the go Dez." Austin says. "Wait, how did you know about us smoking weed?"

Trish shakes head, "I see some things never change. Like Dez's hideous freckles and that filthy red hair of his."

"Hey! I love my red hair, and my freckles are my friends." Dez says.

"Oh look, I got a text from Trent! I better take this upstairs." Trish says leaving the kitchen.

"Darcy, I want to know how you knew about us smoking weed?" Austin asks.

Darcy looks over at me, waiting for me to say something. "I told her about it Austin. I was concern because I smelled it on your clothes last night, so I ended up asked Darcy about it." I explain.

"Oh I see. You when to my sister about this, instead of asking me directly." Austin says.

"It's not like that. You got it all wrong." I try to explain.

"No, save it Ally. I understood just fine." Austin says leaving the kitchen.

"I will go talk to him." Dez says running upstairs after him.

"I'm sorry about this Ally."

"It's okay. I think I'm going to go home now." I say about to walk out the front door.

"Ally! Don't forget your purse." Darcy says passing it over.

"Thanks Darcy. I'll call you later okay."

"Okay." She says waving goodbye.

When I got home, I claimed inside my bed trying to get some more sleep. There was no way I could go to sleep because my feelings got the best of me. I laid there crying hysterically all morning not understanding why. After a couple of hours of feeling sorry for myself something finally occurred to me. I am deeply in love with Austin. He stole my heart when we first met.

Yeah, I thought it was just a crush and I would get over it. But this is deeper than that. I haven't been able to get my mind off Austin since I first met him. It's kind of sad really. Here I am crying over some guy when there's plenty of other guys out there. Like Dallas for example. He's no Austin, but he's the only other guy that shows any real interest in me. Plus, he actually really cares about me. That's the type of guy I should be with…right?

* * *

**Austin POV (That Next Monday)**

"I think you should just talk to her. Ally didn't really mean any harm." Dez explains.

"I know that Dez. I don't even know why I got mad at her. Maybe it's because I got caught and I didn't want her to know about it. Or maybe it's because we kissed Friday night." I tell him.

"Wait! You and Ally kissed? Where was I?"

"Upstairs I think. I don't remember." I reply shrug my shoulders

"So your mad at Ally because you kissed her?"

"What? No! When we kissed it was amazing. I feel things for her that I thought I felt for Cassidy."

"Specking of Cassidy. There she goes right now." Dez says.

"Hi baby." Cassidy says kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey." I reply.

"I was thinking maybe after school you can come to my house and we could…you know."

_I didn't get the message she was sending me at first._ "Oh! You want to do that, today?" I ask her.

"Of course silly. I think you been waiting long enough. After all, you've been a fantastic boyfriend and I wanted to repay you for that."

"Okay, what time?"

"Meet me at my house around 4. Got it?"

"Sure, I'll be there." I reply.

"Great. See you later." She says walking to class.

"I'm confused Austin. Didn't you just say you had feelings for Ally and you guys shared an amazing kiss acouple of nights ago?" Dez asks.

"I know, but Cassidy my girlfriend and I haven't had sex in like forever."

"What about Ally?"

"Ally a virgin, and I'm sure she wouldn't want to give up her virginity to somebody like me."

"How would you know that?"

"I just know okay! Stop asking questions."

"Fine, I won't say anything else about it." He says looking away and crossing his arms to his chest.

I sigh, "What's your problem now?"

"You know I will always be there for you? I'll even give you my pants."

"Yeah, I don't get why you keep doing that. I only needed a pair of pants from you once and that was at summer camp."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Besides I love giving you my pants."

"Okay…" I say.

"Austin, you really need to get a handle on your life." Dez blurt out.

"What are you talking about Dez?"

"You got this love triangle thing going on between 2 other girls, and it's messing up my relationship with Darcy."

"What do you expect me to do? You're the only person I could really talk to."

"I understand what you're going through, but I really like your sister and I think both of us should just slow down."

"Slow down on what?"

"You know, the drugs? I can't keep hiding this from your sister. It doesn't feel right. I told her I wouldn't do drug or smoke weed any more. But there I was on a Saturday night, taking e-pills and smoking weed again."

I snort,"Yeah, that party was a bad idea. I couldn't stop thinking about Ally."

"Not only that, you couldn't stop crying either. I didn't understand why you kept crying, but now I know. I even had to drag you to my house that night. "

"By the way, thanks. I couldn't risk anybody in my family see me like that."

"No problem. It's getting late. Let's get to Lab." Dez says.

* * *

Later on that day when school was finally over I when outside to meet Dez, but he was nowhere in sight. So I picked up my phone to call him.

"Hello!" he answers

"Dez, where are you?" I ask

"I'm right behind you." He replies coming up next to me. "You want me to still walk with you to Cassidy house?"

"Yeah, come on."

"So did you at least try to talk to Ally today?"

"No, she wouldn't even look at me today and I don't blame her."

"What happen to you? You used to be so good with the ladies."

"Well with Ally it's different. She's a beautiful, talented, amazing girl and I think she deserve better than me."

"You mean somebody like Dallas?"

"You can say that."

"I don't know if you notice, but Dallas and Trent have been giving both of us these weird looks all day today."

I don't care. They're not important to me. Why do you even let them bother you?"

"I just don't want another conflict with them."

"Don't worry about them. I'm not."

"Hey losers!" Trent shouts from the car. "Eat this." He says throwing two water balloons at us. Only thing is, there wasn't any water inside. It was a lot worst. "Take care. " he says driving off.

"What is this?" Dez asks

"It's shit Dez! We got creamed with shit!"

"That's disgusting! Why would they do something like this? Oh no, I think I got some of it in my mouth. I'm about to throw up." He says throwing up on the ground.

"Oh god, I feel it too." I say throwing up on the ground next to him.

* * *

"Oh my god." Cassidy say opening the door. "Why are you guys covered in shit and what is that smell?"

"I think you just answered your own questions." I reply seriously.

"Trent and his friends threw water balloons at us." Dez explains.

"I can see that now." Cassidy says laughing. "And that's definitely not water."

"You think this is funny? I don't see anything funny about getting creamed with shit." I explain turning red.

"I'm sorry Austin." Cassidy says still laughing.

"You know what? Fuck you! I'm going home."

"Wait Austin! I was only joking. I'll help you guys."

"I don't need your help anymore and FYI, our relationship is over!" I shout walking down the block.

"Austin, get back here! You can't break up with me! Austin!" She screams.

* * *

**Ally House**

"Oh my god! What happen to you guys?" Ally asks.

"Trent and his friends threw water balloon at us." I reply.

"Are you serious? Trent did this? That is so not cool." She says.

"Even worst, we think Dallas had something to do with it." I tell her.

"He couldn't have, because he's here with me."

My eyes lit up in shock, "He's here? Right not with you?"

"That's what I said." She replies. "Why don't you guys come in."

"Are we interrupting anything?" Dallas asks confused.

"No, Dallas was just stopping by."

"Hey guys!" Dallas says coming into view. "Woo, you guys look really bad." He smiles. "Anyway, Ally. I'm gotta go. Call me later?"

Ally smiles, "Yes, I'll call you."

"Great. See you guys in school tomorrow." He says waving goodbye.

As soon as Dallas left, Dez and I looked over at Ally. "What? Why are you both staring at me like that?" she asks

"Are you fucking kidding me? You seriously don't know what's going on right now?" I reply.

"No I don't. Can you please explain to me what's going on?"

"Okay. Dallas definitely had something to do with his friends bombing us with shitty balloons. Didn't you see the look on his face?"

"Austin's right Ally. Dallas had to have something to do with this. Even if he wasn't there when it happened."

"Wait, hold the phone!" Ally shouts.

"Okay." Dez says picking up Ally house phone.

"She doesn't mean that phone Dez." I say getting frustrated.

"She has to be more pacific. I'm not a mind reader you know." He says putting the phone back down.

"Okay, Trent may have been totally out of line. But Dallas wouldn't do something like that. Why would he?"

"Because he's evil." Dez answers.

"I have to agree with Dez." I added.

"You don't know Dallas really well. He's a sweetheart."

"No Ally, you don't know Dallas. As a matter of fact, why am I even explaining myself to you. It's not like Dallas hasn't been my best friend since we were five.

"You guys new each other that long? He makes it seem like you guys met back in middle school."

"And you believe him?"

"Kind of. I don't know. I just moved here 2 months ago."

"Exactly, you don't know shit. So when you try to convince me that Dallas is a great guy, which he's truly isn't. That only means one thing, he's mind fucking you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Ally. Your bring brain fucked by a dumb jock! Even I thought you were smarter than this."

Ally eyes fills up with tears, "How dare you disrespect me in my own house?"

"Because your letting him control you!"

"Get out Austin! Now!"

"You know what? I don't care anymore! Do what you want to do! I broke up with my girlfriend today and I can't believe I actually fell in love with a dumb broad like you!" I yell getting upset.

She stares at me with a blank expression, "You both have a good day." She says slamming the door on our faces.

"I guess it's my house then?" Dez asks.

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter was a little intense but it will get better. Please review. I really appreciate it. I will update sometime next week. Later.**


	6. Define Me

Chapter 6: Define Me

**Ally POV**

I can't believe that it's been over a whole month since Austin and I spoke. He hurt my feeling in so many levels that I haven't been able to look at him the same way since. First he told me that he wants to be nothing more than friends, then he kisses me out of nowhere, and then I find out he has a drug addiction and finally, he admits after insulting me that he's fell in love with me.

What I don't understand is "why now?" I was practically dating Dallas. All I ever wanted was to be happy. Austin made it seem like he was happy with Cassidy and that she meant the world to him. But it was all brunch of lies and a cover up. From the get-go Austin wanted me as much as I wanted him. He didn't want things to become weird between us, which I understand. I don't want our relationship to turn out like it is now. But the truth of the matter is I fell absolutely in love with him.

As for Dallas, he has been trying to ask me out for quite some time now and I still haven't given him a straight forward answer yet. Do I want to go out with him after what happen? No I don't. It's not that I blame Dallas, because I don't. However, I don't trust his friend Trent, he's not all cracked up to what he seems to be. I told Trish about what happen and it's like she completely ignored the most important part of the story. That's when I left it alone and moved on.

The only person I've been able to have a decent conversation with is Darcy. She's actually been pretty happy lately, especially since Austin broke up with Cassidy. Plus her relationship with Dallas has never been better.

"Ally, are you still coming to my party tonight?" Darcy asks.

I was daydreaming at first, "Yeah, I'll be there."

"The real question is am I going to be there. Everybody knows that the party don't start to I get there." Trish says.

"Yeah, you keep thinking that." Darcy says with a smug look on her face.

"By the way Darcy, I meant to ask you something. Can –"

"No Trish, Trent can't come, especially not after what he did." Darcy says cutting Trish off.

"I don't understand, why not?! He is my boyfriend and I want him to be there." Trish complains.

"Not my problem. No mortal enemies of my brothers are coming to mess up my party." She tells her.

"So Ally gets to bring Dallas but I can't bring my boyfriend?" Trish asks.

"So your roll Trish, I am not bringing Dallas." I say.

"You see Trish? Ally not bringing Dallas, so I guess you'll be going solo too." Darcy smirks. "Any 'who, I have to go home and set up, later."

"That bitch better be lucky she's my best friend and I love her." Trish says shaking her head.

"Relax Trish. You'll be fine for one night without Trent." I explain.

"I know. It just feels weird that he's not going to be there with me."

"Face it, he's just not invited." I say.

"Thanks Ally, you're a big help."

I smile, "I try."

"What are you going to wear tonight?"

"I bought this really cute dress at H&M's."

"Oh my god, I used to work there! But then they fired me because I kept trying on the clothes in the female's department. Plus, that's one of the best jobs I've ever had. Good times, good times."

I giggle, "When you're on a job you don't try on everything you think is cute."

"How else was I going to pick out outfits when I get my first paycheck?"

"I don't know Trish. Maybe when you're not on duty and you earned your first paycheck.

"Too lazy, I like to have my outfits picked out before hand."

"It figures you would say that." I reply. Right away, I noticed Austin and Dez walking towards us.

"Hello Trish and Ally." Austin says, staring right at me.

"Hello Austin." I reply staring at him back.

"What are you knuckle heads up to? Shouldn't you guys be home getting ready for the party tonight?" Trish asks.

"Yes, we're on our way there now. Are you coming tonight Ally?" Austin asks.

I nod, "Yes, I'm definitely coming."

"See I told you! Austin thought you would still be mad at us and wouldn't bother to show up." Dez explains.

"Dez I got this." Austin says.

"No, I'm not mad at you guys anymore. I could never be mad at you guys for too long." I tell them.

"Good, because one mouth is awfully a long time to stay mad at us, especially for Austin." Dez says.

"Dez shut up!" Austin shouts.

"As much as I would love to stand here and continue this conversation about how much we're sorry and can we all just get along, but unfortunately I can't. Ally and I have to go home and get ready." Trish explains, a bit rudely.

"Okay, you don't have to be rude about it." Austin says.

"Yeah Trish, ever since you've been going out with Trent you've been nothing but rude to us." Dez says.

"I haven't, and Trent hasn't changed me either." She says.

"Okay, whatever, who cares? See you tonight Ally." Austin says walking away.

"See you guys later!" I shout.

"Let's get out of here." Trish says.

* * *

**Austin POV**

"Can you believe Trish and her attitude? It makes me mad just thinking about it." Dez complains.

"Why do you care? It's Trish." I ask.

"I don't know. I guess I miss the told Trish."

"Trust me, that's hasn't change."

_Ring, ring, ring! _

"Who keeps calling you like that?" Dez asks.

"Just Cassidy I bet. She wants us to get back together."

"Dude, that girl doesn't give up into she has her way."

"Tell me about it. I've been ducking and dodging her ever since we broke up." I say changing my shit.

"Austin!" Some body called from outside my window.

"Who is that?" I ask Dez.

"I don't know." He replies shrugging his shoulders.

"Austin! I know you hear me!" The person shouts once again.

I looked out my window to see who it was and it was no other then Cassidy herself. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Can you come downstairs so we could talk?!" Cassidy shouts.

"Cassidy it's over! I want nothing else to do with you!"

"I know and I'm sorry! Can you please come downstairs?!"

I roll my eyes, "I'll be down there in a second!"

"Wait your actually going downstairs to meet her? I don't think Darcy would like her in this house." Dez explains.

"I got this Dez. Be right back." I say running down stairs and opening the front door. "What do you want Cassidy? You got 3 minutes."

"Can a girl come in first?" She asks trying to make her way in.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. You're not welcome in this house anymore."

"Geez Austin, give me a break. Ever since you got hit by those water balloons you've been tripping."

"I've been tripping? No, I got hit with shit and you made fun of me."

"I apologize okay. You can't stay mad at me forever."

"I'm not mad." She stares at me, not believing a word I just said. "Okay, so maybe I'm still mad. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't want anything else to do with you."

"Maybe this will change your mind." She says kissing me hard on the lips.

"What the heck! Why is she here Austin?" Darcy asks.

I push Cassidy away. "Darcy, it's not what you think."

"I thought you said you were trying to get rid of her, not kiss her?" Dez asks.

"Austin can never get rid of me. He loves me too much." Cassidy smirks.

I glare at her, "What! That is not true. I told you already Cassidy. I want nothing else to do with you."

"Austin, she got to the count of three to get away from my house before I beat her down." Darcy says.

"Can you please go Cassidy?" I ask nicely.

"No! Because she not going to do anything." Cassidy says switching her head side to side.

Darcy sighs, "Ok, 1…2…3!"

"Darcy please, she not worth it." Dez says.

Darcy walks up to Cassidy and slaps her hard across the face. "You bitch!" Cassidy yells, holding her red cheek. That's when Cassidy tries to attack Darcy. Although, she didn't get very far because I pushed her out the door and slam it on her face.

_Knock, knock! _"You won't get away with this Darcy!" Cassidy screams.

"Thanks Austin, but I could've handled that slut myself." Darcy says.

"It a waste of time okay." I say.

"You may be right but it still felt good to slap that bitch across the face."

Dez laughs, "This is why I love your sister."

"I love you too Dez."

I shake my head and chuckle. "You guys are awesome."

"You're awesome to bro. Now go upstairs and finish getting ready." Darcy says.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"How do I look Trish?" I ask twirling around in my flared pink dress.

"You look fantastic Ally. Now what about me?" she asks twirling around also.

"You look beautiful." I reply with a smile on my face.

"Thank you, I was going for that." She says.

_Beep, Beep!_

"Who's that in front of my house?" I ask her.

"Oh that's just Trent and Dallas here to pick us up."

"What! Trish, I was going to drive us in my father car. Why would you tell them to meet us here? You know they're not invited."

"They know that. Dallas and Trent wanted to make sure we get there safe."

"For your information, I don't need a babysitter. I could take care of myself."

"Oh Ally, don't be such a baby about this. It's only a ride."

I shake my head, "Whatever, let's just go." I say grabbing my purse and walking outside

"Hey girl, you guys look really nice tonight." Dallas says.

"Why thank you Dallas." Trish says.

"Yes thank you." I reply.

"Don't have too much fun tonight. I don't want to have to come up in there and beat somebody up." Trent says.

I snort.

"Please Trent there will be none of that tonight." Trish says.

"I hope not." He smirks.

"Ally, what are you doing tomorrow?" Dallas asks.

"I work in the afternoon. Why?"

"I was wondering if you and I could maybe go out for breakfast or something? Whatever works best for you?" Dallas asks.

"Geez, I don't know Dallas. I might be really busy tomorrow." I reply.

"Oh really? Well if you change your mind then call me." he says.

"I will." I say.

"Where here ladies." Trent says.

"Thanks for driving us Dallas." Trish says.

"Yeah, thanks." I say with a smile.

"No problem." Dallas smiles back.

"Remember try not to have too much fun." Trent says.

"We won't babe. Bye." Trish waves. They drove off.

* * *

"That was one of the most awkward moments of my life." I say walking inside the house.

"You act like we haven't been hanging out with them for last 3 months." Trish says. "There's Austin."

"I'm so glad you guys made it. I'm about to perform." Austin says.

"Okay." I smile.

"Hi everybody, I'm Austin Moon and I'm about to preform my new hit song written by my partner Ally Dawson. It's called Breaking down the Walls."

Wa-oh! Yeah!

Stop, hiding out in the shadows

Scared to show the world you exist

Don't, Lock yourself in the darkness

The world is so much brighter than this

Yeah, if you never take a shot

You're never gonna win

So turn it all around

And break down the walls, whoa

Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls  
Whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls  
B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah

Change

You can fight it inside

Then don't have the strength that it takes

Oh and truth

You can twist and resist it

Or finally look it straight in the face

'Cause if you never take a shock, you're never gonna win

So find a way somehow

To break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls

Go on and watch them tumble down

Feel all the doubt

Just crumble out

And let the light come pouring in

Just break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Come on and take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls!

Everybody applaud in excitement and Austin took a bow. I was so happy to see Austin doing good for himself. I also hope he stopped doing the drugs, but let's not get into that.

"Ally, you came!" Darcy says hugging me. "What do you think of my party so far?"

"You did a really good job Darcy. Nobody knows how to throw a party better then you do." I tell her.

"Thank you." Darcy says.

"And me." Austin says putting his arm around my shoulder. "Thanks to you, people are starting to notice me again and I have "you" to thanks for that."

"It was nothing." I blush.

"Come on Darcy. They're playing beer pong." Dez says pulling her away.

"Okay! Be right back Ally!" Darcy shouts.

"I'm going to have a drink and mingle. Later." Trish says leaving too.

"Do you want something to drink?" Austin asks me.

"That would be nice."

"By the way, you look amazing in that dress tonight."

"Thank you."

"What would you like to drink?"

"I don't drink beer, so I guess a soda will be fine."

"That's fine with me." He says passing me a soda and taking one for himself.

"You're not going to drink a beer?" I ask.

"No, because I'm with you."

"AWWW, Oh sweet." I say hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"It's pretty loud down here. You want to go upstairs and talk?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, let's go." When we got up to his room, Austin closes the door behind us and we sat on his bed. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'd wanted to tell you how sorry I was for calling you stupid. I didn't mean what I said. I was mad that you choice Dallas over Me." he explains.

"Oh Austin. I'm –"

"I'm not finish. You've been a great friend to me Ally. Your better than that you're awesome. I have never met anybody that can make me feel like you do. You're smart, kind, organized and fascinating. All those things I'm not. I would've never thought in a million years I'll fall for a girl like you, because we're complete different. Surprisingly my thoughts were wrong and you're everything I wanted in a girlfriend. What I'm trying to say is I'm falling in love you more everyday I'm with you, and I know this may be too soon to say this but I couldn't hold it back anymore."

I grin, "Falling in love with somebody can never be too soon Austin, because I'm falling in love with you too."

"You are?"

I nod, "Yes, I am. Why do you think I'm not going out with Dallas? My heart already belongs to somebody else and that somebody else is you."

Austin smiles, "I'm so glad to hear you say that." He says kissing me on the lips.

We fall back on his bed making out like there was no tomorrow. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him on top of me. Unfortunately that wasn't enough for me. I wanted more. In fact I wanted all of him. I was about to lose my virginity to the person I love, and nobody was going to stop me.

"Ally!" Austin says gasping for air. "What are we doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" I reply. I started to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks.

"Of course I'm sure. Now more lip and least talking." I reply kissing him gently.

He trails kisses down my neck as I moan out in pleasure. I never felt so many chills in my life, and if he continues on with this I might end up ripping off all his clothes myself.

"Austin take everything off." I moan out.

"Okay." He says

He takes off his shirt and jeans, than throws them to the side. Wearing nothing else but his boxers.

"Austin, can you help me unzip my dress?" I ask turning around.

"Yea. "Austin replies. He unzips my dress and slowly beings the straps down my shoulders showing off my skin. "You feel really nice Ally."

"Thank you." I say taking my dress completely off. I was in nothing else but my lace pink bra and panties now. Austin stares in amazement.

"Wow, that's a nice pair of bra and panties you got there." He stutters.

"It would be even more nice if you helped me take them off." I say bitten my lip.

Austin takes a deep breath before un-clipping my bra. I lay down on his bed, now showing off my perky breast. He stares with wide eyes.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me take off my panties too?" I ask.

Austin didn't reply. He grabs the fabric of my panties and slowly takes them down.

"Why do you keep staring?" I ask.

"Because your body beautiful."

I blushed when he said that. Finally Austin takes off his boxers showing off his 8 inch penis. The only other penis I've ever seen before his was my ex-boyfriend's, and Austin was definitely above average.

"You ready?" Austin asks crawling on top of me.

"Yeah." I reply. "Can you put the blanket over us first? I'm a little cold."

"I got you." He says putting the blanket over us. "Now this is going to hurt at first."

"I know." I say taking a deep breath

Austin didn't waste any more time, he gently hit my hymen and pulls out again. Every time he would do this it would only add more pressure making me cringe in pain. Then finally, he breaks through my hymen.

"AHHH!" I cry out in pain. I was trying to pull away at first but Austin pulled me closer to him. Assuring me that everything was going to be alright.

He continues to thrust inside of me slowly for the next five minutes. During that time, pain turn into pleasure. So I wrap my arms around his waist digging my nails into his back.

"Oh Austin!" I moan out.

"I'm still hurting you?" he asks.

"No, it feels so good. Faster." I say kissing him hard on the lips.

He continues to thrust inside me and this time it was a lot faster. With each thrust I can feel myself beginning to cum. He must've felt it too because he started to thrust deep inside of me almost hitting my cervix.

"You're so tight." Austin groans.

"OH!" I cry out in ecstasy.

Finally I came. Austin felt my pussy throb on his cock because he also cried out in ecstasy.

"OH GOD! I'm about to cum!" He cries out.

With one last thrust he came deep inside me releasing his offspring. Then he pulls himself out and lies down on the bed beside me.

"How was I?" Austin asks breathing in a heavy pace.

"I'm a little sore, but it was worth it." I reply.

"Ally." He says looking at me.

"Yes." I say looking at him back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you would never ask." I say kissing him.

"Do you think we should keep us a secret for now?"

"Yeah, when the time is right we'll let everybody know about us."

"Great idea." He says pulling me into his arms.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you even more." He murmurs.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. More to come next week. Please review and let me know what guys think. See ya!**


	7. Best Kept Secret

Chapter 7: Best Kept Secret

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I didn't know if people were still interested in this story, and that's why I didn't continue. Anyways, I'm back, so enjoy.**

* * *

Austin and I are officially dating now. These pass couple of weeks have been magical. Who knew he would be such a great boyfriend? I've only been seeing him for 2 weeks and he treats me like a queen. We do everything together, even though nobody knows about our relationship.

I admit. It is wrong that we're keeping is from our friends, especially Darcy. We don't want them to think that our relationship will only get in the way with Austin music. As for Darcy, she wouldn't approve of me dating Austin. Reason being, she thinks I'm too good for him and it will never work. I never told anybody that before, because it wasn't important at the time.

Honestly, I think Austin is the prefect guy for me. Sure we're total exact opposites. But Austin and I feel this connection between us, which is hard to explain. He told me that it was really hard for him to keep his feelings from me and I told him it wasn't easy for me either. Now that we're together, it's hard to keep us apart from each other.

"Austin, stop it." I say, giggling.

"Come on Ally. We have been working on this song all morning and afternoon. Can I at least get a kiss from my girlfriend?" Austin asks, poking out his lips.

I sigh, "Okay. You get one kiss and that's it."

"Not if I have this." He says, pulling out a mistletoe. "Now you have no choice to kiss me."

"Is that right?" I smile.

"Hey, there's only one way out of this, and that's kissing the Moon baby."

"I see somebody likes to play dirty." I say, climbing on top of his lap.

"If playing dirty includes me being able to kiss my girlfriend on Christmas Eve, then I say yes."

"Merry Christmas Austin." I say.

"Mm, Merry Christmas to you too Ally." He says, kissing me passionately.

"Whoa!"

"Oh my god Dez!" I yell, fixing myself up.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asks him.

"Did I miss something here or did I just see you two kiss?" Dez asks.

"Uh on." I chuckle. "I –"

"She tripped and fell on my lips." Austin says.

I glance at him blankly.

"Well...okay." Dez says, shrugging his shoulders. "Austin, do you want to go to Tech Town with me? I heard that My Tabs are 70 percent off."

"That's awesome." Austin says.

"What up!"

"Let's go get one then." He says.

"Okay let's go." Dez says.

"Um… Austin. Aren't you forgetting something?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, do you mind if we finish the song another day? I really want a my tab."

I gave a weak smile, "Yeah sure. I'll just being your Christmas present to you tomorrow then."

"Okay. See you tomorrow Ally." He says, kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

Later on that evening I walked home by myself. Normally I would take a bus or a cab. But tonight was different. Yes it bothered me that Austin would rather spend his money on a my tab then to buy me and Darcy a Christmas present. Then again it's his money and I don't want to be one of those girls that tell their boyfriend how to spend their money. That's definitely not Ally Dawson.

"Where do you think you're going?" Darcy asks, walking up to me.

"I was walking home." I reply.

"On Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"No of course not. Where's my brother?"

"He when to Tech Town with Dez."

Darcy eyes widen, "Please tell me that they didn't go there to buy a new My Tab?"

"Oh yeah, they when there alright."

She shakes her head, "I swear they could be such douche bags sometimes."

"Tell me about it. I'm kind of hoping Austin didn't buy the my tab."

Darcy snorts, "Keep hoping, because he's buying it. There goes my Christmas present down the drain."

"Wait, does he always buy your Christmas gift last minute?"

"Please! Of course he does. I'm used to it."

"Why are you roaming around the streets on Christmas Eve?"

"I was bored and Trish is with her boyfriend Trent again. God! I can't stand him."

"I can't stand him either." I say.

"So what's going on with you and Dallas? You haven't been hanging out with him that much lately."

"I've been really busy with helping Austin, and I haven't had much time to hang out with Dallas."

"So I guess there won't be any Dallas and Ally any time soon huh?"

"Nope. I guess not."

"Well this is my house. Make sure you come by tomorrow." Darcy says.

"I will be here, and Merry Christmas."

She smiles, "Merry Christmas to you too Ally."

* * *

That next morning I woke up and saw a set of keys on my night stand. So I ran down stairs and hugged my dad.

He laughs, "Merry Christmas sweetie."

"Thank you so much dad. I can't believe you bought me a car."

"You deserve it."

"Where is it?" I ask, in excitement.

"In the garage."

"Thank you, thank you! I love you so much daddy."

"I love you too."

I opened up the garage door and saw my car. It was a 2010 silver Honda civic. This is exactly the car I wanted.

"Why don't you give it a spin?" My father asks.

"I will. But first I want to get dress and take these Christmas presents over to Austin and Darcy house."

"Okay, be careful sweetie."

"I will!" I shout.

* * *

A hour later I arrived at Austin's house. It looks like everybody was already up because the lights were on. I parked my car by the sidewalk and knocked on the door.

"You're here." Darcy says, opening the door. "And you brought gifts."

"Yeah, this one is for you." I reply.

"Thank you. I got your present under the tree. Come in." She says.

"Merry Christmas Ally." Mrs. Moon says.

"Merry Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Moon." I say, giving them each gifts.

"AWW Ally you didn't have to get us anything." She says.

"You really didn't Ally, but thank you." Mr. Moon says.

"You're welcome. I hope you guys like them."

"AHH!" Darcy screams.

"Is there something wrong with the gift I gave you Darcy?" I ask.

"No I love it. This is exactly what I wanted. Thank you so much Ally." She says, hugging me.

"You're welcome."

"Open you gift." She says.

"Okay." I say, un-wrapping the present Darcy gave me. "It's a BFF bracelet. I never had one of these before."

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

"Good because I also bought me and Trish matching BFF bracelet too."

"Thank you so much Darcy. Where is Austin?"

"He when upstairs. I'm sure he'll be back in a bit."

"Okay."

"Merry Christmas Everybody!" Dez yells, walking inside the house.

"Merry Christmas Dez!" Mr. and Mrs. Moon shout.

"Where's Austin?" Dez asks, looking around.

"He when upstairs to his room. Where my Christmas presents?" Darcy asks.

"Don't worry. I got it right here." he replies, taking it out.

"What did you get me?" she asks, shaking the box.

"Open it up."

Darcy opens up the box and a ring was inside. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Why? It not a ring?" he asks, getting worried.

"No it's a ring alright."

"So do you like?"

"Dezzy poo, I love it." She replies, kissing him.

"Hey Dez." Austin says, running down stairs. He looks over at me and blush. "Hi Ally."

"Hi Austin." I reply. I got you a Christmas present, here."

"Thanks." He says, un-wrapping it. "This is awesome! You got me two tickets to the Bruno Mars in concert."

"You did say you liked Bruno Mars and I do too. So I thought we could go together."

"I would love to go with you to the concert. When is it?"

"In January."

"I can't wait." He says, giving me a hug. "By the way, your gift is under the tree."

"It's is?"

"Yeah." He nods.

I when under the tree and un-wrap the gift Austin got me. When I finally opened it, there was a journal inside. This gift was not what I expected from him, but I loved it. Well…sort of.

"What do you think?" Austin asks.

"I love it! This is just what I needed, another journal. Thank you Austin."

"You're welcome."

"Guess what kid's." Mr. Moon says.

"It's time to sing a Christmas song." Mrs. Moon says, in excitement.

"Mom and dad. Please, no." Darcy says.

"Why not princess? You used to love singing Christmas songs with us." Mr. Moon asks.

"Yeah! When I was like 8." Darcy replies.

"What about you my little prince? Are you going to sing a Christmas song with us?" Mrs. Moon asks.

"I'll think I'll pass mom." Austin replies.

"What is wrong with you kids? You two don't want to do anything with us anymore." Mr. Moon says

"I will love to sing with you guys!" Dez shouts.

"Dez! Please sit down if you know what's good for you." Darcy says.

"AWW Dez. This is why we love you." Mrs. Moon says, pinching his cheeks.

"Ally, come upstairs with me real quick." Austin whispers in my ear.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I have something to show you."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright let's go." I say, walking up the stairs. "What did you want to show me?" I ask, walking inside his room.

"You didn't think that journal was your real Christmas present did you?" he asks.

"It's not?" I ask, confusedly.

Austin shakes his head, "No it's not. I bought your real Christmas present yesterday evening." He says, handing me a jewelry box.

"Austin." I say, looking up at it.

"Open it."

I open the box and inside was a beautiful white gold necklace with a diamond heart attached to it. "AWW Austin, it's beautiful. This is the best gift ever."

"I knew you will love it."

"So you never bought a My Tab?"

"No, are you crazy? You are more important than any My Tab. I'm sorry I cut our day short yesterday."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Here, let me help you put it on." Austin says.

"Thank you." I say, holding my hair up.

When Austin finished putting on my necklace, he started to suck gently on my neck and chills ran down my spine.

I moan, "Austin, I don't think this is the place and time for this."

"I know it's not. Can I at least get a kiss before we go back downstairs?"

"Yes you may." I reply, kissing him. Austin was about to lay me down on his bed but then we heard the door.

_Knock, knock!_ "Austin, is Ally in there with you?!" Darcy yells.

"Yes!" Austin replies. He quickly wipes my lip gloss off his lips and gets up from the bed.

"Can you open the door?" she asks.

"Coming." He says, opening his door.

"What are you guys doing her here?" Darcy asks

"Austin was just showing me this new song he was trying to write on his own." I reply.

"Oh cool, can I see it?"

"No! It's not done yet." Austin replies.

"Okay whatever." She says. "Ally, who car is that outside?"

"Oh that's mine. My dad bought it for me." I explain.

"Your dad bought you a car? My dad won't even buy me a bike. He says I have to earn it." Austin says.

"Ally, why don't we give your car a spin and go out for breakfast?" Darcy asks.

"You mean all of us?" I ask.

"Yeah sure. Whateve's." she says.

"Okay, we will meet you downstairs." I say.

"Awesome." She says, running out the door.

"Come on Austin. Let me teach you how to drive a real car." I say, yanking him downstairs.

"I want you to teach me more than just driving." He smirks.

"Ha, ha! Very funny."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was more like a Christmas special. I will be back next week. Please review and tell me what you think. Later.**


	8. senseless

Chapter 8: Senseless

**Ally POV**

"Ally…." Austin whispers in my ear. I can feel the heat coming from his breath as he started to suck on my ear lope.

I giggle, "Will you stop that."

"Just think of this as an early wake up call." Austin says, grabbing onto the hem of my panties. He pulls them down and slowly crawls on top of me.

"Austin…" I whisper.

"Ally…" Austin whispers back. He crashes his lips on mine and I open up my legs, granting him entrance. He slowly thrusts inside of me as I grip on to his hair. "I will never get enough of this." He says, starting to nibble on my bottom lip.

I moan in pain, "I swear! Stop bitten my lip like that, it really hurts!"

He chuckles, "Sorry baby. I can get a bit carried always sometimes."

"You think?" I reply, sarcastically.

Austin didn't waste another moment with me. He continues to thrust inside me, hitting my walls in all the write places. I jump in surprise because it hurt, but felt so good at the same time. I didn't know how much more I could hold on before I explode.

"I'm about to cum!" He groans out loudly.

"Me too." I say, shivering with ecstasy.

"I love you!" He moans out, coming inside me.

"I love you too!" I moan out, gripping onto his back.

He collapses on top of me, breathing at a heavy pace. "You are my addition."

"I rather that than you doing drugs." I tell him.

He sighs in annoyances, "Come on Ally! Do you have to bring that up every time we're together? I told you I quit already."

"But for how long? Admitted Austin, you need help?"

"I don't need help Ally, and I would appreciate it, if you act more like my girlfriend than my therapist." He says, throwing on his clothes.

"What's wrong with being a concern girlfriend? Face it Austin, you have problems."

He glares at me, "No! The only problem I have is with you."

"Excuse me? How am I the problem? I'm not the one doing drugs, because I can't face real challenges in my life."

"No way, I can't believe you just said that!"

"I can't believe you said I was a problem!"

"You know what Ally…this conversation is over. I'm gone!" Austin shouts, marching out of my room.

"Go ahead and run you big baby! All I wanted to do was help you and you turn everything into a complete argument!" I yell, falling back on the bed. "And they say girls are the sensitive ones." I murmur, shaking my head.

* * *

**Austin POV**

"What's wrong Austin?" Dez asks.

"Nothing is wrong Dez." I pout.

"I may not be the smarts guy in the world but I can sense when there's something wrong with my best friend." He says, sitting next to me.

I sigh, "Okay I'll tell you. But you have to promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"You have to swear to not tell anybody, especially Darcy."

"Okay I won't. Even though I promised her that I wouldn't lie to her anymore."

"Who cares? Your my best friend. If it wasn't for me, than you guys would have never met."

"Good point. Continue." He says.

"Ally and I have been dating for a month now."

"Ally who? Sorry Austin, but that name doesn't ring a bell to me."

"Dez, you know her. She's my partner and song writer."

Dez chuckles, "That funny, because Ally Dawson is your partner and song writer." His eyes widen in shock. "Oh!"

"Yeah Oh." I say.

"So I wasn't going crazy when you were kissing Ally."

I shake my head, "No, that was real."

"You and Ally… I never thought I would see the day."

"I did. Ever since I first met Ally my heart won't stop beating fast. Everything about her is amazing. I can't get enough."

"What's the problem then?"

"She wants me to see a therapist about my drug addiction."

"But you stopped. We both did."

"Yeah…well she's worried about me starting again. I told her I wouldn't anymore.

"How could you be so sure of that? You said you would stop once before and you started again."

"What are you my therapist? You sound just like her now."

"Hey, I'm only trying to be a best friend and help you out. If you don't want to take my advice than you don't have to."

"When do you become the expert?" I ask.

"I'm only thinking about what Ally would say if I was in her shoes."

"Well you did a good job."

Dez smiles, "Thank you. I could totally play her in a movie."

"Why would you want to, you're a guy?"

"Because it's more realistic. Duh!" he replies.

"Dez, you seriously need help." I tell him.

* * *

**Ally POV (The Next Day at School)**

"Ally… hello!" Trish shouts.

"Yes Trish?" I reply.

"Have you been listening to anything I said?" she asks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so out of it right now. What were you talking about?"

"I was talking about my romantic weekend with Trent, Duh!"

"Oh, this was about him? Yuck." I say.

"Excuse me? Dallas isn't a walk in the park either."

"Who cares about Dallas or Trent?"

"I do. In case you haven't notice. Trent and I have been happily dating for 2 1/2 months now.

"I hate to break it to you Trish, but Trent is using you."

"No he's not! I can't believe you would say something that. I thought you were my best friend?"

"I am your best friend. But I'm telling the truth."

"You're just mad that my relationship is turning out better than yours. For months Dallas has been asking you out and you won't even give him the time of day."

"I can't believe you would say something like that." I say, turning red.

"Well it's true! If you take your head out of your ass, then maybe you could see that Dallas is the right guy for you."

"I can't believe your talking like this Trish. I'm telling you the trust and you want to play me out like that?"

"Well, something needed to be said." She says, brushing pass me.

"What the heck was that about?" Darcy asks.

"I don't know Darcy." I reply.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch." She says, taking me arm.

* * *

"What is bothering you Ally? You seem out of it all day." Darcy asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know. Everybody has been really stubborn lately and I'm only trying to be honest."

"It's not you, it's them. Like you said, they are too stubborn to see the truth right in front of them. You're a lot like me. You don't take any bullshit from nobody."

I chuckle, "I guess we really are alike."

"Yup… and don't worry about Trish. She will get over whatever phase she going through. This wouldn't be the first time she pulled something like this."

"I can see that." I say, looking down at the ground.

Darcy smiles, "Give me a hug. You know you want to."

I playfully roll my eyes, "Well…okay." I say, giving her a hug.

"I'm glad we're best friend Ally." she mumbles.

"I'm glad we're best friends too."

"Hello Darcy and Ally." Austin says, waving to us.

"Hey bro." Darcy says.

"Hi Austin." I say, looking in the opposite direction.

"What are you guys up too?" he asks.

"We just came from eating lunch outside of school." Darcy replies.

"Oh, I was wondering why I didn't see you guys in the cafeteria."

"Ally needed to get out. So we when." Darcy says.

"Okay, do you think I could talk to Ally in private please? It's kind of important."

"Sure." Darcy replies. "I'll catch you later Ally." she says walking inside the school.

"Okay, later." I say.

"Um…let's go somewhere so we can talk." He says.

I glance at him, "What's wrong with talking right here."

"Ally where standing in front of the school where everybody can see us."

"Oh, let's go through the back then." I say.

* * *

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" I ask, taking a seat on the staircase.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you yesterday. You didn't deserve it and you were only trying to be a good girlfriend." Austin replies.

"Why the change all of a sudden?"

"I love you Ally, I mean a lot. I don't want to be that guy that always runs away from reality, especially from people I love."

"AWW… sugar bear. I love you too." I say, kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Let's try not to fight again." He says, leaning his forehead against mine.

I smile, "That sounds like a great idea."

"And one more thing Ally."

"What that?"

"Don't call me sugar bear ever again."

I giggle, "Don't worry I won't."

Meanwhile, Dallas was listening to their conversation from two flights up the stairs. His face turns a deep shade of red and he punched a window before running upstairs. Dallas was very unhappy about what he just witness.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy that. I will only be able to update when I can. Tell me know what you think and I will update soon. Later.**


	9. Rivals At The Beach

Chapter 9: Rivals at the Beach

**Ally POV**

"Ally… Ally, wake up!"

"Uh…5 more minutes Austin." I say, whining in my sleep.

"Austin?"

My eyes shout open immediately. When I Look up, I could see Darcy will a confuse expression on her face and I needed to make up an excuse, pronto. "Um… good morning Darcy." I say, nervously grinning at her.

"You just called me Austin." Darcy says.

"Sorry about that Darcy. I'm so used to Austin annoying me in my sleep, that I sometimes think it's him." I explain.

"Okay!" She says, sitting on the bed next to me. "Austin can be quite annoying when people are trying to sleep."

I chuckle nervously, "Really? I mean…yeah, absolutely annoying."

"Go take a shower and get dress. We're going out today," Darcy says, bitten on her bottom lip in excitement.

"Where are we going?" I ask, slipping out of bed.

"We're going to get some breakfast at the Melody diner and afterwards we're going to the beach." She replies.

"Awesome! Who else is coming?"

"I was hoping it will just be me and you."

"Wait, you're not inviting Trish?"

"I tried Ally, I really did. But she continues to be sprung on Trent."

"Alright. I'm going to go get ready now." I say, standing up from the bed.

"Just try not to take too long." Darcy murmurs.

"I won't!" I shout back at her from the bathroom.

* * *

We walk inside the beach that afternoon, the sun beamed in our faces and it was extremely crowded. "Wow Darcy! It is really crowded here today." I say, looking around.

Darcy speaks, "It is huh? Maybe I should have checked the news before we came here."

"It's okay, you didn't know. We might as well make the best of it." I say, setting my towel down on the sand.

"Cool. Maybe we could find you a boyfriend while we're here." She says, smirking at me.

"Oh no, I don't need a boyfriend." I tell her.

"But why not, Ally your hot! No homo, by the way."

"Don't even worry about it." I say, putting on my sunglasses.

"Can you please explain to me why you don't want a boyfriend?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just not ready."

Darcy chuckle, "That's a lie I didn't hear before."

"But it's true."

"Ally, you like somebody. I can feel it."

"But how?" I ask, taking off my sunglasses.

"I just know it okay. And I'm going to find out who it is sooner or later."

"Okay." I say, nervously. _Maybe I should tell Darcy about Austin. No…that would be really bad._

"Hey, there you guys are." Spoke a voice.

"Oh, I see somebody finally decided to come after all." Darcy says, talking to Trish.

Trish smiles, "Yes I did. I even brought guest."

"Let me guess. You brought your rock head, no good boyfriend and his sidekick Dallas." Darcy smirks.

"One, be nice and two, yes I did." Trish replies.

Darcy glances at me, "Kill me now Ally."

I giggle, "But I will miss you too much."

"You got a point there." She agreed.

"Be nice guys, they're coming." Trish say, looking over at Trent and Dallas.

"Oh goody…I will try not to barf while I'm at it." Darcy says, sarcastically.

I started to laugh when she said that, than Dallas walks up to me with a smile on his face. "Hi Ally."

"Oh, hi Dallas." I reply.

"You look like you're having a good time." He tells me.

"Yeah, you can say that." I say, turning away.

"So why are you losers at the beach today?" Darcy asks.

"Trish said it was a beautiful day and everybody was at the beach, including you ladies." Trent replies.

"You guessed right Trent. Did Trish also tell you that I invited her alone, but she rather chill with you instead?" Darcy asks him.

Trent glaze at Trish, "No she didn't. If you have a problem with me being here, then I'll just leave."

Trish holds on to Trent shoulder, "No Trent, don't leave, Darcy only playing around. Right Darcy?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Right, I play around with everybody." Darcy replies.

"Alright then, we'll stay." Trent says, sitting down next to Trish.

"Can I sit next to you Ally?" Dallas asks.

"Yeah sure." I reply, scooting over a bit.

"This is going to be a long day." Darcy murmurs.

* * *

**Austin POV**

"What up Dez? I asks, sitting next to him at the food court.

"Wow, you look down. Did something happen?" Dez asks.

"I can't find Ally or Darcy and neither of them are answering any of my phone calls."

"Maybe they're having a girl day out."

"Still Dez, Ally would have given me the heads up or something. I'm her boyfriend."

"True, why don't you try to call her again?"

"I did, 28 times and they all when straight to voice mail."

Dez shakes his head, "Man, you got it bad. I mean really, really bad."

"Okay Dez, I get it! Just help me find my Girlfriend."

"Okay, let me finish eating my chicken pot pie first." Dez say, taking a big chunk of pie and throwing it in his mouth.

"Hi Austin and Dez." Cassidy greets with a smile on her face.

"What do you want Cassidy?" I ask.

"Well I saw you two sitting here, so I through I'd stop by and say hi." She replies.

"Well you though wrong, now step. Wait… that would make a really good song title." I say.

"Sorry Cassidy. Austin is not in a good mood right now." Dez explain.

"Aw, why not?" Cassidy groans.

"Well you see…" Dez didn't get to finish his sentence because I cut him off. "Dez, be quiet!" I shout. "Cassidy, that information is confidential."

"Oh that's too bad. Anyways, I'm going to beach. You guys want to come?" She asks.

"Why would we want to go to the beach with you?" I ask.

"Austin, I think we should go to the beach. It would be fun." Dez says.

I whisper in Dez ear." I rather get eating by a shark than to go to the beach with Cassidy."

"Austin I know that, but the beach could really get your mind of Ally." Dez whispers back.

"Hello!" Cassidy shouts, getting our attention. "Yeah, I'm still here. I forgot to tell you guys that I saw Darcy and Ally walking inside the beach with Trish, Dallas and Trent."

"Are you serious?" Austin asks.

"Uh, yeah. Dallas and Ally were sitting next to each other, pretty close. I think they might actually be going out." Cassidy replies.

Dez quickly glance at me with wide eyes. "Get your stuff Dez. We're going to the beach." I tell him.

"Yay! I mean sounds like fun." Dez says, grabbing his backpack.

Cassidy evilly smirks.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Ally, would you like me to teach you how to surf?" Dallas asks.

"No, that's quite alright Dallas." I reply.

"Come on, it'd be fun if you trust me."

"Well alright." I say, stepping inside the water with him.

"Good, now get on top of my board and I will push us further into the water."

"Got it." I climb on top of the surf board and lied down on it. "Okay, I'm ready.

"Okay. At the count of three I'm going to push us further into the water." I nervously nod. "One…Two…Three." he says, pushing us further into the water.

"Wow! This isn't that bad!" I shout, in excitement.

"See, now help me pedal."

"Okay." I say, moving my hands back and forth through the water.

"Now Ally, this is the last step to surfing."

"What do you mean by last step?"

"It's really simple. When a wave comes toward us, we jump up on the board and surf with the waves."

I glance at him in surprise, "Oh yeah, you make it sound so easy Dallas."

"Oh look! There goes a wave now! You ready Ally?"

"No, absolutely not! I want to get off."

"It's too late for that! Ally hold on!" Dallas yells, stand up on the surf board.

"This is not good! AHHHHH!" I scream.

* * *

**Austin POV**

"Hey Darcy." Dez says, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, how did you know I was here?" Darcy asks, taking off her sunglasses.

"Cassidy told us." He replies.

"Cassidy?" Darcy says. Cassidy waves at her with a smug expression on her face. "What is she doing here?"

"Don't look at me. I only found out because she told me you guys were here." I tell her

"How did you know that we were here Cassidy?" Darcy asks, turning red.

"Darcy, you really need to relax. We're here to have a good time." Trish says.

"Sob off Trish! You don't know squat, so I suggest you back-off!" Darcy yells.

"How dare you!" Trish shouts, glancing at her boyfriend. "Trent, you're just going to sit there and let her talk to me like that."

"Hey, I'm staying out of this. Besides, she's your best friend." Trent replies.

"Ha! Some type of boyfriend he is. Next time think bigger Trish." Darcy says.

"I know you did not just say that?"

"Oh yeah, I did."

"Okay, you're asking for it Darcy." Trish says, standing up. "I swear I'm going to…"

"Going to do what, Trish?" Darcy asks, getting in Trish's face.

"I'm going to have Dez teach you a lesson."

"Uh?" Dez groans in shock at his name being called.

Darcy chuckles, "So let me get this straight. You're going to have my boyfriend teach me a lesson."

"That's what I said."

"Oh yeah!" Darcy yells

"Yeah!" Trish yells back.

Darcy pushes her, "How about I teach you a lesson first."

"I know you did not just push me Darcy?" Trish asks.

"What if I did?" she replies.

"Okay, ladies, that's enough." Dez says, standing in between them.

Trent laughs, "Let them fight. This should be fun to watch."

"Most definitely." Cassidy says, laughing along with him.

"That's enough! Nobody fighting anybody!" I shout. "Now where is Ally?"

"Surfing with Dallas." Trish replies.

"She what!" I yell off the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Ally POV**

"That was so much fun." I say, getting out of the water.

"Yeah it was. You want to go again?" Dallas asks, with a grin on his face.

"Maybe later. I want to go laydown so I can work on my tan," I say. Dallas gently pulls me towards him. "What are you doing?"

"I really like you Ally and I want to be with you. If you give us a try than I promise to make every moment we have together worth your wild."

"Dallas I…" he pulls his index finger over my mouth.

"I am in love with you Ally Dawson." The next thing I know, his lips were on mine. I didn't know what to do, but I needed to get away, fast.

"Hey! Get your lips off her!" Some yells.

I quickly turn around to see who it was, "Austin, what are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here with him?" Austin asks.

"He was teaching me how to surf." I reply.

"With his lips on your mouth? Really Ally?" Austin asks.

"Dude, what's your problem? You don't have rights to her or anybody else for that matter." Dallas says.

"You want to bet?" Austin asks.

"I was planning on it." Dallas says, punching Austin in the face.

"Oh my god! Dallas, why did you do that?!" I scream.

"Because he took you away from me Ally!" Dallas yells.

My eyes widen in shock, "Wait…how did you –"I didn't get to complete my sentence because Austin got back up and punch Dallas in the stomach. They continue to fight in an outrages matter, forgetting that I was even there.

"What's going on?" Darcy asks.

"I don't know." I reply.

Dez runs over to us, pulling Austin off Dallas. "Let go of him Austin! He's not worth it!"

"No! He disrespected me and put his lips on my girlfriend." Austin say, trying to release himself from Dez grip.

Darcy snorts "What? You don't have a girlfriend."

"Yes he does. Ally and Austin have been secretly dating for some time now." Trent says, breaking the ice.

"Really?" Trish asks.

"Ally is this true?" Darcy asks me.

"I sigh, "Yes is true."

"And you didn't bother to tell me." She says.

"And me!" Trish shouts.

"We were planning to tell you when the time was right. I didn't want things to be weird between us because I'm dating your brother." I explains.

Darcy eyes started to tear up, "it doesn't matter Ally. You're supposed to be my best friend and you should've told me. I would have learned to deal with it my own way."

"I am so sorry Darcy."

"No! I'm done with this whole friendship thing. I can't trust any of you."

"But Darcy, I'm your boyfriend." Dez says.

"Save it Dez! You probably knew about this the whole time." She says, walking away.

"Darcy wait!" Dez shouts, chasing after her.

"Wow, I guess this was the perfect time to come to the beach." Cassidy smiles.

* * *

**Later on the evening**

"Well this is your house." I says, looking over at Austin. He didn't bother to look at me. He stayed silence the whole ride home. "Austin, I love you so much. I would never do anything to jeopardies our relationship, especially with Dallas."

He glares at me, "Then why did you go to the beach with him Ally?"

"I didn't go to the beach with him. Darcy and I when we're planning to go to the beach together and Trish shows up with Trent and Dallas." I explain.

"I called you 28 times and you didn't answer. You had me going crazy looking for you. Think about how that makes me feel."

"I left my phone in the car because I didn't want to lose it on the beach. But I'm really sorry Austin. You are the only guy for me and I thought I made that clearly to you."

"How did Dallas know about us? Better yet, how did Trent know about us?"

"I don't know. It surprise me too." I reply.

"I'm starting to think that they planned this, including Cassidy." Austin says.

"Do you think Trish was a part of it too?"

"I don't know. There's only one way to find out." Austin says, opening the car door.

"Austin wait." He turns around to look at me. "Are you and I good?"

"Of course we are. I love you and I will never let anybody take you away from me."

I smile, "I hope not."

Austin gets back inside the car and kisses me. "I love you Ally."

"I love you too Austin."

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I will update soon and don't forget to leave reviews. Bye.**


	10. Breakups And Fights

Chapter 10: Breakups and Fights

**Ally POV**

"Darcy, wait up!" I shout, chasing after her.

"What do you want Ally." She asks, stopping in track to look at me.

"I've been trying to talk to you all week, but you've been giving me nothing but the cold shoulder."

"I'm guessing the cold shoulder wasn't enough for you to know that I don't want to speak to you." She says, continuing to walk.

"Oh come on Darcy. You are one of my best friends and I don't want things to end like this between us."

Darcy glares at me, "You've been seeing my brother behind my back. Not only that, you lied to me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Horrible, I presume."

"Yes! It does. I don't know if I can trust any of you anymore."

"Not even your own brother or Dez?"

"I broke up with Dez. Come to find out, he's been keeping too many secrets from me."

"What secrets? You're acting like he cheated on you or robbed a bank."

"Or maybe I'm not ready to be in a relationship, okay."

"So it's okay for you to go out with your brother's best friend, but it's not okay for me to go out with your brother," I ask.

Darcy shakes her head, "I never said you couldn't go out with Austin, Ally. You're acting like I'm a hypocrite or something."

"You didn't have to say it. You thought I was too good for Austin, period."

"You do deserve better than him. He has problems and you know that."

"You are acting like I can't help him with his problems."

"No you can't, because I already tried! You think you can handle him Ally, but you can't. You don't even know the half of it. Once something goes wrong and he can't handle something, those drugs will just pull him right back in."

"He quit Darcy. You have nothing to worry about. Plus, he might get signed to Starr Records, by the owner himself. Your brother is going to be a star. Aren't you happy about that?"

Darcy snorts, "Yeah, thanks to you. He wouldn't have made it this far, if you didn't come into the picture."

"Haven't you guys prepared for this since, like, forever?"

"Yes, we have. I just don't want to see my brother be one of those celebrities that have a drug overdose. It will break my heart."

"Let's get him help before it's too late then."

"You mean, like rehab?" She asks.

I nod, "Yes rehab. A couple of sections should help him out."

Darcy bites her lip in thought, "It could possibly work. The question is how are we going to get him there?"

"Leave that to me." I reply.

* * *

"No, I'm not going to rehab Ally, so the answers no." Austin says.

"Come on Austin. I think a few sections will be great for you." I tell him.

"Ally, I don't need rehab. I'm perfectly fine, now that I got you. Plus, things are going great for me right now."

"Austin pleases," I whine. "Darcy and I are worried about you."

"Are you sure it wasn't Darcy that put you up to this?"

"Putting you in rehab was totally my idea."

"Why Ally? I promised you that I would stop. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because thousands of people say that a day and they never stick by their words."

"Aren't I sticking by my words?"

"Obviously not, Darcy told me about you quitting for a year, than starting back up again."

"That was a mistake and it won't happen again."

"Yeah, how many more mistakes can you make into you realized Darcy and I was right?"

Austin sighs, "Do I have to answer that question?"

"Austin," I started annoyingly. "If you love me like you say you do than you will go sign up for rehab."

He rolls his eyes, "Alright, I'll go. Only because I really love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Aww Austin." I say, standing on my tippy toes to kiss him. "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too Ally." He says smiling. "Do I get a treat for cooperating?"

"What type of treat? You mean like rewarding you with pancakes?"

"That's not what I meant, Ally," Austin groans. "What I meant was… do I get what's underneath your clothes?"

I giggle, "really, at a concern time like this?"

Austin nods, "yes, anytime of the day works for me."

"You are so not getting any now."

"You want to bet?" He asks, walking towards to me.

I started to walk backwards, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he replies, while pulling off his shirt.

"Austin no," I say to him.

"Ally yes." He says, yanking me over his shoulder and carries me to the bed.

"Austin, no, put me down." I say, laughing.

He carefully lazy me down on the bed, pulling up my dress, I can feel his warm hands rubbing up and down my tight while playing with the hem of my pantie line. I gasp in surprise when he slips his two fingers inside my panties, feeling the warmth of my bet clit.

Austin chuckles, "I knew you wanted me. I could smell you from miles away."

I roll my eyes, "I bet you can probably read people's minds too, right?"

Austin narrows his eyes up at me, "I can read your mind and it's saying, oh, take me now Austin."

"Very funny, honestly, what makes you think I'd have sex on my mind all day?"

"I never said you did. But, I do know that there's one person on your mind all the time."

"Who's that?"

"Me," he grins.

"Your point is?"

"I just made my point," he replies, shoving his fingers inside of me.

I moan out in surprise, "Could you warn me first!" I shout, cringing in pain.

"Sorry," He says, lightly kissing me on the lips.

"Okay, so maybe I want a little more of you than I need."

"I'm glad to hear that." He says, ripping off my panties.

My mouth opens in shock. "Austin! Why did you do that?"

"Don't worry. You got a spare set of panties somewhere around this room."

"That is not cool." I taunt.

"It's too bad you think that. I thought it was pretty cool." He says, thrusting inside me.

I cried out in pleasure as he did that. He continues you too pound in and out of me as I moan out with each thrust. Austin starts pulling my legs future apart, granting better access to my core. "Please, take it slow." I whisper.

"I'm sorry baby," he says kissing me softly on the cheek.

"It's alright. Just go, easy. Oh god, I don't know how much more I can take of this"

"As you wish," He says, slowly making love to me.

A second later, Trish burst inside Austin room.

"Trish, can't you knock?!" Austin yells, covering us with the blanket.

"Trent broke up with me." Trish says, sobbing.

"He did!" I shout in excitement.

Trish stares me down with watery eyes.

"I mean, he did? That's so mess up." I tell her.

"Trish, if it means anything to you, Trent was a jerk and he's missing out." Austin explains.

"You damn right he is! I was the best time of his life, than he just breaks up with me!" Trish shouts.

"What do you mean by the best time of his life." I ask.

"I gave him my virginity because I thought he loved me." Trish replies, sitting on the bed next to us.

"I feel really bad for you Trish. However, you are better off without him." I explain.

"Ally's right, you can do better all by yourself." Austin agreed.

Trish sobs, "Aww, you guys." She says, yanking us into a hug.

"Hey, watch it. No clothes under here." Austin says.

"Eww, that's gross! You two were having sex and didn't even tell me?" Trish asks, getting off the bed.

"Hey, you busted inside here without knocking." I say.

"You could have still said something." She says.

"What part of can't you knock, don't you understand?" Austin asks.

"The part when you didn't say, Trish, I'm having sex with my girlfriend." She replies.

"Trish, we shouldn't have to tell you. Austin was on top of me and that was clue enough." I blush.

"How about next time you guys leave a note on the door." Trish tells us.

Austin laughs, "You mean like busy fucking?"

Trish nods, "exactly."

Austin laughs in amusement.

"That's not funny Austin," I started. "Trish, you still should have knocked first."

Trish sighs, "That would have been too hard. Anyways, I got a new job at the Smarty shoppers and I have to be there by 3."

Austin glaze at the clock, "Its 3:35."

"Plus, she still here talking to us." I added.

"Your right, I got to go. See you guys later." Trish says, walking out of Austin room.

* * *

**Austin POV**

"Hey Dez, I've been looking for you everywhere." I say, sitting next to him.

Dez sighs, "Hey Austin."

"Wow, I can't believe you're exactly how I left you yesterday, a downer."

"I just don't understand what I did so wrong for Darcy to break up with me. She was the only girlfriend I ever had."

"Break ups are hard Dez, but sometimes you have to move on."

"I can't move on Austin! I will never be happy again, never!"

"How would you know that if you don't try?"

"Like you did with Cassidy?"

"Yeah, like I did with Cassidy. I love my sister to death, but sometimes she can be a completely bummer."

Dez chuckles sadly, "I loved her Austin. I really did."

I shrug my shoulders, "Who knows, maybe you two will get back together or you'll meet someone better than my sister."

"Who can be better than your sister? Darcy was an angel." Dez asks, smiling.

"Darcy was also a pain. She nagged at you about everything. Maybe it's time for you to move on."

"Maybe your right, I'm going to miss us being together though."

"I know you will, come on, let's go to school."

* * *

**At school**

"Austin and Dez, there you guys are." Trish says, rushing up to us.

"What happen, Trish?" I ask.

"Come quick, it's really bad," she replies.

Trish, Dez and I rush through the corridors, only to come across a crowd of students standing in front of the school's flat screen TV. On the television, Dez and I were at a party, completely drugged out of our minds. I was constantly crying about Ally and I started to take off my clothes and falling all over the place. The whole school stares at me. I can't believe somebody caught me on camcorder acting like that, it was embarrassing.

"Everybody, give a round of applauds to Austin moon for having the most outrages and embarrassing moment at Marino High school." Trent says clapping.

The whole school started to stares at me and laughs. You can see the evil smirk creeping up on both Trent and Dallas faces. I look around the corridor, trying to spot out Ally and Darcy, than finally I spotted them staring at me in shock. My girlfriend and my sister both looked uneasy about what they just saw.

I got so pissed off at that point and tackled Trent down to the ground. We got into a huge brawl in front of the lockers. Dallas tries to Jump in, but Dez got to him in time and they started to fight as well. The whole school watches as we try to kill each other. Then finally the security guards broke us apart.

"Everybody, get to class now! "The principle yells. "There nothing more to see here!"

"This isn't over Trent." I say in fury.

"You damn right it's not. This is just the beginning." He replies.

"You four, my office now," The principle speaks.

We all walk towards the main office.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now things are going to start getting really tough. Please review and I will update soon.**


End file.
